A CORAZÓN ABIERTO
by Schneider Uchiha
Summary: Serena Tsukino es una bella empresaria quien está encargada de TSUKINO BUSINESS quien ella es la presidenta, a su corta edad tuvo la desdicha de perder a sus padres en un trágico accidente y tuvo que madurar psicológicamente por sus hermanos Mina y Sammy. A sus 28 años ella está totalmente encerrada en su trabajo y no le da tiempo para el amor.
1. CAPITULO 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Serena Tsukino es una bella empresaria quien está encargada de TSUKINO BUSINESS quien ella es la presidenta, a su corta edad tuvo la desdicha de perder a sus padres en un trágico accidente y tuvo que madurar psicológicamente por sus hermanos Mina y Sammy. A sus 28 años ella está totalmente encerrada en su trabajo y no le da tiempo para el amor.

Darién Chiba un atractivo médico quien actualmente reside en EEUU tras la pérdida de sus padres decidió irse de Japón, él está por llegar a su natal Japón a ejercer su profesión como cardiólogo.

ninguno de los dos tiene planes para el amor en el futuro, sin embargo, el destino les tendrá preparado algo que ninguno tiene idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Una señora de casi 50 años llamada Luna revisaba algunas fotos con nostalgia, recordando los momentos cuando la señora Ikuko y el señor Kenji estaban con su hija recién nacida, una pequeña niña cuyo cabello era rubio como el oro, ojos eran como un par de zafiros brillantes y tenía mucha gracia la pequeña. Luna pasaba de una foto a otra foto y se quedó viendo detenidamente otra foto donde ya se encontraba los señores Tsukino y Serena, Mina y con su pequeño hermano Sammy cuando de repente cayó una lagrima en la foto – no tienen idea de cuánto los extraño señores Tsukino, han pasado mucho tiempo desde que partieron de este mundo dejando a sus hijos – susurraba Luna para sí misma – Serena ahora se está haciendo cargo de la empresa TSUKINO BUSINESS como presidenta que es Mina es la vicepresidenta de la empresa ella es ingeniera en administración y Sammy está estudiando para ser ingeniero biomédico, han crecido mucho estos niños – Luna suspiró – el tiempo avanza muy pronto ¿verdad? Serena ya tiene 28 años y es una excelente ingeniera en administración de empresas, Mina va a cumplir 27 años y Sammy cumplirá los 20 – soltó el llanto cuando Serena llegó a la mansión Tsukino vió a Luna llorando acercándose a ella abrazándola le dijo – nana ¿qué tienes?, ¿te sientes mal? – mientras que Luna hipeando se dejó abrazar por la mayor de los Tsukino – no mi niña, solo recordaba a tus padres, ya ha pasado 18 años desde que murieron en ese fatídico accidente – la rubia solo atinó a decir – yo no recuerdo mucho, solo tenía 10 años, esa vez yo estaba en el hospital contigo – la mujer mayor se percató de que Serena estaba con ella y dijo – mi niña ¿por qué estás aquí? tan temprano acaso te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupada mientras la rubia ya se dirigía a su habitación – solo me voy a recostar nana, estoy cansada ah! me avisas cuando llegue Amy de acuerdo – Serena subió a su recamara y desapareció.

en EEUU un muchacho quien estaba en su consultorio esperaba a su amigo Andrew quien estaba atendiendo a un paciente. la puerta del consultorio del Dr. Darién Chiba se abrió notando que su amigo el Dr. Andrew anunciaba que ya estaba libre – amigo, ya estoy libre, a donde me vas a llevar a comer? - preguntó el castaño y el pelinegro de 32 años solo rió respondiéndole – te voy a llevar a comer al mejor restaurant que hay en el mundo – el castaño ilusionado - ¿A dónde es ese lugar? mientras salieron del consultorio para irse a comer – ta da! aquí es el mejor restaurant – señaló a la cafetería del hospital – no inventes Darién – respondió Andrew molesto mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse – oye Darién cuando piensas ir a Japón, me habías dicho que te interesaría ir a trabajar allá – Darién solo atinó en contestarle – haré el trámite para ejercer allá en Japón como médico especializado en cardiología, además hace muchos años… para ser exactos 15 años que no voy a Japón, y respondiendo a tu pregunta pienso irme en un mes – finalizó Darién para comenzar a comer su alimento que ya estaba servido en la mesa. ¡buen provecho! – gritaron ambos.

En la mansión Tsukino esperaba en la sala una muchacha de cabello azul oscuro mientras la nana de los Tsukino le daba el aviso a la rubia mayor quien estaba en su habitación, Serena estaba en su cama descansando cuando escuchó a su nana tocando la puerta – mi niña, ya llegó la señorita Amy – toc toc – mi niña – se escuchó de nuevo llamando a la rubia, – nana dile a Amy que suba a mi recamara – se escuchó la voz de la rubia a través de la puerta, Luna venia bajando de los escalones que adornaba el centro de la mansión Tsukino y se dirigió a la peliazul – dice mi niña que suba señorita Amy – la Dra. Mizuno solo sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de Serena, ya había llegado a la habitación cuando se escuchó un toc toc por parte de Amy cuando una voz – Adelante Amy – la peliazul solo giró el picaporte para entrar encontrándose a Serena tomando un par de pastillas, girándose hacia ella con un gesto de hola – hola Amy cómo estás? tomando un par de sillas amuebladas – Serena, te he dicho que descanses como se debe – Amy regañó a la rubia dejando su maletín y sacando todo lo necesario para la revisión que se llevaría a cabo – Bien Serena, necesito que hagas lo que te pida – la Tsukino solo asintió – Serena, necesito que respires hondo – indicó la doctora mientras ponía el estetoscopio en el pecho de la rubia, la Tsukino respiraba hondo pero le costaba mucho respirar profundamente, Amy le indicaba que repitiera el mismo proceso 2 veces más – Serena debes de cuidarte, sabes que esta afección cardiaca es peligroso y puede ser fatal si sigues con ese ritmo de vida que llevas – anunció Amy mientras guardaba sus instrumentos médicos – debes de tomarte los medicamentos que te he estado recetado, hacer dieta y nunca saltarte ningún medicamento – Serena solo asentía – no puedo abandonar así las empresas que mis padres me han encargado, tengo que estar al pendiente de todo y más cuando Sammy… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando - ¿qué pasa con Sammy?... - preguntó la Dra. Mizuno – no! no es nada malo… solo que me preocupa que no se alimente bien por estar estudiando mucho para ser un biomédico – dijo Serena cuando sintió una mano en su hombro – es normal… así es en la universidad, no recuerdas cuando nosotras estábamos igual en nuestro tiempo – ambas rieron al recordar sus tiempos de estudiantes - apropósito ¿cómo vas con las empresas? espero que no te excedas en tu trabajo, cuida tu salud – Amy le dijo mientras terminaba de guardar todo en su maletín – Amy tengo que salir a Londres la siguiente semana para arreglar unos asuntos con los accionistas que están interesados en invertir en mis empresas – decía la ojiazul – solo te pido que cuides bien de tu salud, no solo te lo digo como tu médico de cabecera, sino como una de tus mejores amigas – finalmente Amy salió de la habitación de Serena dejándola descansar cuando estaba por salir de la mansión Luna la llamó - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi niña, Señorita Amy? – soltó la nana de los Tsukino, Amy se giró hacia ella quitándose los anteojos de su rostro – bueno se está excediendo demasiado y eso no es bueno para ella ni para su salud, tiene muchas preocupaciones por encima – respondió Amy – hay esa niña ya le he dicho que no se exceda mucho pero insiste que debe de hacerlo por el bien de la empresa – Luna solo suspiró cuando de repente llegó Mina y Sammy – Nana ya llegamos y donde está Serena? – preguntó Mina extrañada porque su hermana no estaba en su oficina tan tarde como siempre lo hacía – bueno yo me retiro señora Luna, cualquier cosa me llama – salió de la mansión acompañada de Luna – nana ¿dónde está Serena? – volvió a preguntar Mina – tu hermana está en su recamara, está descansando – contestó Luna - ¿todo está bien con ella? – preguntó Sammy – si, solo está un poco mal, ve a verla de acuerdo, buenas noches – con esto finalizó Luna para irse a su habitación.

se escuchó un toc toc de nuevo en la habitación de Serena - ¿Quién es? – fue la voz que respondió a través de la puerta – soy yo – contestó Mina, cuando giró el picaporte para pasar encontró a Serena recostada en su habitación – me dijo Luna que estabas un poco mal – dijo preocupada Mina – solo un poco, no sé por qué siempre exagera hahaha – rió la rubia mayor – oye y por qué no tomas un descanso, yo me puedo hacer cargo de la empresa – sugirió la rubia menor – lo haré porque saldré a Londres la siguiente semana para arreglar algunos asuntos y necesito que tomes cargo por esa semana de la empresa, puedo llamar a Rei para que venga a ayudarte – informó Serena a su hermanita – si! claro hermanita, por hoy descansa, vale? – saliendo de la habitación de Serena, la ojiazul menor se dirigió a su habitación – Yes! my sister confía en mi – brincó muy alto que se pegó en la cabeza con el foco de su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Eran las 7 a.m. cuando el pelinegro estaba en su consultorio, Andrew, soy yo Darién… solo te llamo para decirte que si nos podríamos ver en la cafetería del hospital – colgó el pelinegro para dirigirse a revisar a su paciente. cierto castaño estaba revisando su reloj mientras bebía de su café, ya estaba impaciente porque cierto médico no llegaba al lugar acordado cuando de repente sintió que alguien le agarraba del hombro – lo siento Andrew, se me hizo tarde, salí del hospital para ir a hacer los trámites necesarios para ejercer en Japón, pero nunca creí que los trámites tardaban mucho para realizarlos – se disculpó Darién – para que veas que soy buen amigo, te invito el desayuno… ¿qué dices? – propuso el ojiazul, sabiendo que el castaño no se resistiría al tentador desayuno.

pasaron 15 minutos desde que ambos terminaron de desayunar y Darién pagó los desayunos, se dirigieron al consultorio de Darién – y bien Dar… para que querías verme… no creo que solo me hayas citado para invitarme el desayuno ¿o sí? – dijo con una miranda interrogante el castaño – quería comunicarte que vayas conmigo como mi mejor amigo a Japón allá los dos podemos trabajar en el hospital central de Juuban, los trámites estarán en 15 días – anunció el pelinegro – y bien ¿qué dices Andrew? – Andrew solo lo pensó 5 minutos y le confirmó que lo acompañaría, los dos se dieron un apretón de manos.

Tokio, Japón 23:00 p.m. la rubia no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de su cama y fue al comedor a prepararse un té para relajarse cuando Luna fue al comedor se encontró a la ojiazul y se le acercó a la rubia - ¿Qué te pasa mi niña?, no puedes dormir? o tienes alguna preocupación? – preguntó la nana preocupada – no nana, no me pasa nada, solo no puedo dormir – respondió – a mí no me engañas mi niña, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, anda cuéntame lo que te acongoja – la arropó en sus brazos, Serena solo se soltó a llorar – extraño a mis padres mucho, me hacen mucha falta los dos, mi mamá y mi papá… Luna eres mi segunda madre, no sé qué haría sin ti y sin mis hermanos – la mujer mayor solo consoló a la rubia – me tienes aquí y siempre estaré para ti y para Mina tanto como para Sammy, ustedes llenaron mi vida de luz – dijo esto Luna levantándole el rostro a la rubia y secándole las lágrimas con su pulgar – hay algo más ¿verdad?, Amy ya me dijo que tu salud está un poco mal y tienes que bajarle a las tensiones del trabajo – recalcó la nana haciendo que la rubia se pusiera un poco tensa – nana eso sí que va a estar difícil, la semana que sigue saldré a Londres a unos asuntos del trabajo – anunció la rubia de ojos azules.

la mujer mayor vió como la rubia comenzaba a bostezar y embozó una sonrisa mirando a Serena como si fuera todavía una niña, la guió a su recámara y la cobijó.

Al día siguiente en TSUKINO BUSINESS, Serena ya estaba en su oficina, no había obedecido a Amy de que tomara reposo en casa y dejara la empresa por unos días, tenía que tener todo en orden, Serena estaba revisando unos balances de la empresa… cuando alguien entraba a su oficina notaba toda la tensión que tenía la joven de 28 años – señorita Tsukino aquí le traigo otros balances – la rubia solamente vió el montón de papeleo que traía la secretaria y volvió a revisar los previos papeleos – déjalos ahí en el escritorio, me podrías traer un café cargado por favor, ah otra cosa, comunícame con Rei Hino por favor – la secretaria solamente asintió abandonando el lugar cuando de pronto alguien entró a la oficina sin que Serena se percatara – si sigues presionándote así, te harás más vieja – la rubia solo alzó la vista hacia la persona que hablaba y se levantó a saludarla – Lita ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cuándo llegaste de Osaka?, ¿qué pasó con tu curso para ser chef? – atacó la rubia, la castaña solo atinó a contestar las pregunta de la rubia – whoa, whoa tranquila Serena acaso no estás feliz de que regrese? la rubia solamente rió y condujo a la castaña a que tomara asiento, Lita se animó a decirle a la rubia que si la dejaba trabajar en su empresa en el área de la cocina. la rubia felizmente aceptó a la ojiverde y la guió por toda la empresa, finalmente habían regresado a la oficina principal donde Serena sintió un mareo, esto fue percatado por Lita quien le indicó que se recostara en el sofá que estaba en el rincón de su oficina, sentía que se sofocaba soltándose un poco el botón de su blusa, sentía que se ahogaba – Serena ¿segura que te sientes bien?, puedo llamar a Amy – Lita ya estaba con su celular en la mano lista para llamar a Amy cuando la rubia la interrumpió – no, solo me siento cansada, anoche no descansé lo suficiente – explicaba la ojiazul con una respiración agitada y pálida – de acuerdo, pero insisto que vayas a descansar, esto no es bueno para ti y para tu enfermedad – mencionó la castaña, Serena tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó a la secretaria para que le comunicara con Mina.

La rubia menor fue a la oficina de Serena y entró cuando se encontró con Lita intentando controlar la respiración de la rubia mayor, fue con su hermana tan rápido como pudo – ¿Lita que pasó? – Mina preguntó al ver a su hermana así – márcale a Amy tan rápido como puedas, pero rápido que Serena se encuentra mal – Mina llamaba a Amy cuando esperó 4 veces el sonido que para que la llamada entrara – hola, Amy ven rápido a la oficina, Si, si Serena se puso mal en la oficina, ¿en cuánto? 10 minutos? okay, aquí te vemos – colgó Mina el teléfono yendo a su hermana.

Amy llegó a la oficina y revisó a Serena con Lita y Mina ahí, sacó su estetoscopio y lo colocó en el pecho de Serena, la rubia repitió de nuevo la rutina – ¿cómo está Amy? dijo Mina al notar que el semblante de la ojiazul era preocupante – La afección cardiaca que tiene Serena se está manifestando en ella, si sigue así el corazón de Serena fallará en cualquier minuto, por eso le dije que se quedara en casa y guardara reposo mínimo 3 semanas – finalizó Amy con su diagnóstico mirando hacia la rubia que estaba durmiendo en el sofá por el sedante que le aplicó Amy hace unos minutos para que descansara bien. Mina y Lita junto con el chofer de los Tsukino llevaron a Serena a la mansión a que descansara, cuando Luna vió al chofer cargando a Serena dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia mayor - ¿qué pasó con mi niña? – viendo como Serena estaba inconsciente en brazos del chofer – Serena fue al trabajo sintiéndose mal y con el montón de trabajos que tenía que revisar, eso fue como una bomba – informó Lita a Luna.

Seattle 11:00 p.m. en el departamento de Darién recibió una llamada del extranjero – ¿Hello? - el pelinegro tomó su teléfono – si soy yo Darién – contestó el ojiazul – hola Dra. Mizuno, lo que pasa es que no puedo irme a Japón hasta dentro de un mes, los trámites son muy tardados – continuó el pelinegro – no se preocupe Dr. Chiba yo puedo hacer que sus trámites se realicen más rápido, lo que pasa es que quiero que venga lo más pronto posible a Japón, lo que pasa es que tengo una paciente que necesita nuevo tratamiento y usted es mejor para ese caso – finalizó la Dra. Mizuno a través del teléfono – Buenas noches tenga usted Dr. Chiba y espero su respuesta – cortó Amy


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

El pelinegro quedó pensando sobre la propuesta de Amy Mizuno - ¿cuál será la situación?, ¿por qué hay tanta urgencia? – estas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del ojiazul mientras bebía su taza caliente de café, seguían los minutos y las horas seguían avanzando y Darién no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

eran las 10:00 a.m. como todo doctor no tenía un día de descanso, pero tenía turno hasta las 11:00 a.m. se despertó y se estiró un poco antes de ir a tomar un baño para comenzar el día, después del baño tomó un poco de fruta acompañada con zumo de naranja como desayuno. dejó listo todo en su casa y salió para el hospital – me lleva – expresó con enfado Darién mientras conducía ya que había mucho tráfico – maldito tráfico – dio un golpe al volante con enfado, después de 30 minutos de estar en un insoportable tráfico finalmente llegó Darién al hospital, pero por su suerte no tenía ninguna consulta esperando por él.

avanzó hasta una oficina que tenía una puerta placas doradas que decía "consultorio del Dr. Chiba" entonces giró el picaporte para entrar cuando se topó nada más y nada menos que Andrew quien estaba esperándolo ahí sentado en una de las sillas que adornaban su consultorio – Andrew no te esperaba – Darién se dirigió a su escritorio – estoy decidido, voy contigo a Japón – decidió hablar de su decisión que había tomado y el pelinegro solo sonrió – anoche me llamó una Dra. desde Tokio y me dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda para darle tratamiento a su paciente – comunicó el ojiazul a su castaño amigo – parece que nos iremos más rápido de que pensábamos ya que ella se encargará de todo – finalizó la plática el Dr. chiba.

En Tokio ya había amanecido, en la mansión Tsukino todos se encontraban desayunando a excepción de Serena quien se encontraba en su recámara descansando ya que aún no despertaba, de pronto se escuchó una voz – nana, ¿cómo sigue Serena? – preguntó Mina quien bebía de su zumo – está durmiendo todavía… no ha despertado desde que la trajeron a la mansión, ahorita iré a llevarle el desayuno – Luna hablaba mientras comía un trozo de pan tostado con mermelada untada al pan – Mina hoy encárgate de la empresa, tu hermana necesita mucho reposo y alejarse del trabajo por algún tiempo, mientras le baja toda la tensión – dijo Luna mientras tomaba la bandeja con jugo de naranja, fruta, café y 2 piezas de pan tostado, abandonando así el comedor dirigiéndose a la habitación de su niña.

Serena abrió los ojos y parpadeó dos veces para enfocar bien la vista se fijó que eran las 8:30 a.m. justo cuando ya se iba a levantar para cambiarse e irse a tomar un baño para después irse a la oficina, Luna iba entrando a la habitación de la rubia – Buenos días Serena – Luna iba dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita cuando levantó la vista vió a la ojiazul que estaba eligiendo su vestuario adecuado para ir a trabajar - ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Serena? – la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer a la que quería como su madre y la saludó con una sonrisa – nana, estoy preparando mi ropa para irme a trabajar – respondió Serena mientras descolgaba las prendas elegidas colocándolas en su enorme cama – tú no te mueves de la cama señorita, ahora venga a recostarse jovencita – Luna le reprochaba a la rubia mientras acercaba el desayuno a la joven que yacía acostada en su cama de nuevo – y ¿Qué pretendes que haga todo el día recostada, nana? – a lo que la mujer respondió – pues a descansar, al menos que quieras que llame a la señorita Amy para que venga con un equipo de médicos listos para trasladarla al hospital y la tengan internada – sonrió victoriosa Luna sabiendo que a Serena no le gustaba estar en el hospital – de acuerdo tu ganas – la puerta de la habitación de Serena fue abierta por Sammy quien había entrado – Serena tonta ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó el rubio mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermana, sentándose a su lado – me siento mejor, aunque Luna insiste en tenerme aquí descansando todo el día – el rubio reía por el puchero que hacia Serena.

Ya había pasado 15 días desde que Serena ya había regresado de Londres y Sammy había salido a un congreso para los biomédicos que se impartiría en Seattle EEUU y duraría aproximadamente 2 semanas.

En TSUKINO BUSINESS, Serena quien se encontraba en una importante junta de accionistas donde la mayoría de los accionistas estaban contentos con los resultados de las ganancias que había adquirido la empresa, saliendo de la junta Serena fue a su oficina en compañía de Rei, Mina, Lita, iba cerrando la puerta cuando la secretaria entró a la oficina y le dijo que Luna había llamado para decirle que Sammy llegaba esta noche y quería que ella y Luna lo fueran a esperar en el aeropuerto.

Llegó la noche y el parlante anunció que el vuelo de Seattle había arribado, Luna ya se encontraba ahí mientras que Serena apenas iba para allá. Una llamada entró al celular de la rubia, abriendo su bolso y sacando su celular presionando el botón verde – ¿Hola? – respondió Serena – ya voy nana, estoy en una esquina, ya casi llego – colgó la ojiazul y continuó corriendo porque ansiaba abrazar a su hermanito.

en el aeropuerto, un joven iba bajando del avión mientras que su equipaje iba a revisión, el joven iba concentrado en su celular cuando ya iba pasando a migración por su equipaje, la joven rubia iba llegando corriendo a donde se encontraba su nana cuando no presenció que un joven iba a dirección opuesta así chocando los dos al frio suelo mirándose fijamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

En el aeropuerto estaban dos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo debido a que ninguno prestaba atención, la joven de cabellos dorados y de ojos azules miraban al joven que estaba debajo de ella – perdón, perdón fue mi culpa por ir corriendo – se disculpó Serena levantándose y ayudando al hombre a levantarse – no te preocupes, yo también iba sin prestar atención – muchas gracias y en verdad lo siento – se disculpó una vez más revisó su teléfono y se fue corriendo a donde iban a esperar a Sammy, el joven de ojos azules solo reía por la actitud de la rubia cuando se fijó en el suelo que a la joven se le había caído un pendiente en forma de luna creciente de oro blanco, Darién se agachó a juntarlo – oye se te cayó es… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando la joven desapareció por completo.

Sammy ya estaba con Luna cuando Serena llegó corriendo hacia ellos y dijo – perdón, perdón por haber llegado tarde es que hubo mucho tráfico y tuve que estacionar el coche en casa de Rei y de ahí me vine corriendo hasta el aeropuerto – explicó la ojiazul y abrazó a Sammy muy fuerte – me alegra de tenerte de nuevo aquí, hermanito – confesó felizmente ya que no siempre se demostraban amor en público.

ya iban camino a casa cuando Luna iba en medio de los dos abrazando a cada uno mientras Serena y Sammy discutían - ¿cómo te fue hermano, en el congreso? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad – estuvo muy interesante hermana, había muchos doctores quienes inventan prótesis y muchas cosas más para ayudar a mejorar la calidad de vida de la persona – contestó el rubio menor con mucha emoción, toda la familia Tsukino y Luna conocían que el mayor sueño de Sammy era convertirse en el mejor biomédico y crear órganos artificiales para mejorar la vida del paciente, Serena mandó a su chofer por su coche a casa de su amiga Rei.

En el hotel el pelinegro estaba cansado por el viaje que había hecho, cruzar medio mundo para ejercer como médico si tenía su precio, y ese dicho precio era el exceso de cansancio que tenía cumulado el joven guapo de ojos azules, de pronto se percató que tenía el pendiente de oro blanco de luna creciente que se le había caído a esa joven – que mirada llena de ternura y de amor tiene – se quedó anodado por la belleza de cierta jovencita, pero quedó triste porque nunca la volvería a ver.

El día siguiente en la mansión Tsukino, Serena estaba buscando su pendiente desde horas de la mañana cuando vió a Sammy detrás de ella asustándola y ocasionando que la rubia mayor se diera un golpe contra el techo del coche provocando la risa de Sammy – hay tonto me asustaste – la rubia golpeó en el brazo a Sammy - ¿Qué estás buscando? – preguntó el rubio a su hermana – estoy buscando mi pendiente de luna creciente que me obsequiaste la navidad pasada, son mis pendientes favoritos – entristecida hablaba la rubia – vamos a buscarla, te ayudo – el ojiazul buscó hasta que sonó su celular indicando que era una llamada entrante y decidió responder - ¿hola? – respondió el rubio - ¿Profe es usted? – preguntó – si soy yo el mismo, Darién Chiba – contestó el pelinegro quien tomaba un transporte para ir a comprar un coche para poder moverse libremente.

Sammy se alejó lo suficiente para hablar con Darién - ¿Cuándo llegaste de Seattle? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – atacó Sammy – llegué ayer y me estoy quedando en un hotel, hoy voy a instalarme para comenzar a ejercer en el hospital a partir de mañana. Serena se acercó para jugarle una broma a su hermano como lo hacía antes – discúlpeme profe, mi hermana está molestando – aclaró el mal momento que Darién tuvo que esperar – no pasa nada Sammy, pero dime ¿tu hermana es linda? – Sammy atinó a responder – mi hermana es horrosa, fea como una bruja y gorda – Darién solo rió – entonces no se te ocurra presentármela, nos vemos mañana – colgó el pelinegro tanto como Sammy y cuando volteó para seguir ayudando a su hermana, se topó con una cara furiosa de la rubia – así que ¿soy fea? y ¿gorda? – encaró Serena a lo que el ojiazul le respondió que le había dicho eso a su profesor ya que él era un mujeriego y seducía a cualquier mujer; Serena le preguntó a Sammy quien era ese famoso profesor que había venido para trabajar en Japón – Ya en 3 semanas lo conocerás hermanita cuando sea mi graduación y mi titulación como ingeniero biomédico – sonrió victorioso el rubio – sabes que estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti – confesó Serena abrazando fuertemente a su pequeño hermano quien ya era casi era todo un profesional – gracias hermana, por todo lo que has hecho por mi – Sammy correspondió fuertemente el abrazo de su hermana.

El joven doctor Chiba ya había llegado al hospital buscando a la Dra. Mizuno… había pasado 10 minutos cuando finalmente Amy llegó a su consultorio notando que un joven estaba esperándola – Disculpe… ¿usted es el Dr. Chiba? – se acercó la peliazul hacía él, Darién se dirigió a ella y estrechó su mano – sí, mucho gusto… soy Darién Chiba – caminaron al consultorio de Amy en la cual la peliazul dio paso a que Darién pasara primero al lugar – bien Dr. Chiba yendo al grano, me gustaría que me supiera… es decir yo no soy cardióloga, y tengo a una paciente muy especial que tiene una afección cardiaca desde nacimiento y necesita a un cardiólogo especializado para que le dé un tratamiento adecuado para ella, y ha llevado un ritmo de vida no muy saludable… - la Dra. Mizuno le explicaba al joven Dr. la situación – a que se refiere con un ritmo de vida no muy saludable – preguntó el pelinegro – lo que pasa es que ella es dueña de unas de las empresas más grandes que existen en Tokio y ha llevado la responsabilidad de ellas desde los 18 años, como sus padres murieron en un fatídico accidente hace 18 años y como ella tenía 10 no podía quedar a cargo de las empresa por ser menor de edad… bueno volviendo al tema Dr. ella ha estado a cargo de las empresas, y ha estado muy presionada resolviendo los problemas que surgen en la empresa aquí como lidiar con los socios del extranjero y ha estado bajo mucha presión y con su condición, y hace más de 15 días tuvo un ataque – terminó Amy de explicarle la situación de la rubia mientras le extendía el expediente médico y Darién tomándola comenzó a leer el expediente:

 **EXPEDIENTE MÉDICO**

 **NOMBRE DE LA PACIENTE:** SERENA TSUKINO

 **HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

 **NOMBRE:** SERENA TSUKINO

 **DIAGNÓSTICO:** Insuficiencia cardiaca congénita

 **EDAD:** 28 años **SEXO:** femenino **NO. EXPEDIENTE:** 200

 **MÉDICO**

 **NOMBRE DEL MÉDICO RESPONSABLE:** Dra. Amy Mizuno

Darién comenzó a leer el diagnóstico que Amy le había pasado hace unos instantes, lo hojeó de hoja por hoja cuando finalizó el pelinegro de leer, rápidamente sacó su opinión – sí, es urgente tratarla, con ese ritmo de vida que me dice usted que lleva y con su expediente médico, su corazón no resistirá, Dra. Mizuno cuente conmigo… necesitamos movernos rápido – Amy solo sonrió por que el Dr. Chiba había accedido a suplirla – muchas gracias Dr. Chiba Serena es muy especial para mí, es una de mis mejores amiga y quiero ayudarla a mejorar su vida hasta que tenga su mayor sueño hecho realidad – Darién puso su mano en el hombro de Amy como señal de apoyo, la ojiazul correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena había llegado al hospital así estacionando su auto blanco en el estacionamiento que embarcaba el hospital, no entendió por qué Amy la había citado en su consultorio a estas horas de la tarde, la rubia tuvo que salir de la empresa dejando de encargada a su hermana menor. El pelinegro había salido a despejarse un momento y estaba pensando sobre todo lo que leyó en ese expediente – pobre chica, ha tenido mucho… a pesar de su enfermedad – iba a presionar el botón del ascensor cuando dio marcha y las puertas comenzaban a cerrar – oiga, espere – el Dr. escuchó una voz angelical y por instinto puso un pie para evitar que el ascensor cerrara por completo así permitiendo el paso a la joven de ojos azules – usted es la persona con la que me estrellé en el aeropuerto, ¿no es así? – preguntó Serena, el ojiazul solo sonrió afirmando que él era esa persona – así es, señorita… parece que Japón me ha traído algo de suerte – comentó Darién – ¿perdón? – cuestionó Serena – a lo que me refiero es que primero me cae en el aeropuerto y ahora nos topamos aquí – repentinamente hubo un silencio cuando de pronto el ascensor llegó a la planta indicada, la rubia abrió paso saliendo de ahí directamente al consultorio de Amy.

Amy estaba en su consultorio leyendo algunos artículos de tratamientos para enfermedades cardiacas cuando alguien golpeó dos veces en su puerta – adelante – la rubia abrió la puerta y entrando al lugar tomando asiento – y bien Amy, que tenías que decirme – la peliazul dejó de lado los artículos y fijo su vista hacía Serena – espera, no comas ansias en unos momentos te lo diré – se escuchó otro golpe – adelante – el joven abrió la puerta y fue con Amy – Serena se sorprendió al ver al joven que estaba al lado de Amy, el pelinegro se sorprendió también al verla – bien Serena, él es el Dr. Chiba… él es cardiólogo quien se hará cargo de tu caso – la rubia solo se sorprendió más - ¿qué has dicho? ¿y tú? – preguntó precipitadamente la Tsukino – calma Serena, yo seguiré supervisándote, pero necesitas un cardiólogo, es decir los dos nos haremos cargo de tu situación – explicó Amy – mucho gusto soy el Dr. Darién Chiba – el pelinegro saludó a la rubia – oh, mucho gusto mi nombre es… - fue interrumpida por Darién – lo sé, usted es Serena Tsukino ¿no es así? – la rubia quedó sin habla y asintiendo a la vez – la Dra. Mizuno me ha hablado mucho de usted y de su situación – Serena solo se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos al Dr. Chiba mientras este seguía hablando. tan pronto como acabó la junta Serena regresó a su empresa a trabajar, estaba revisando el estado actual de la empresa, pero la imagen del pelinegro aparecía en su mente e impedía que se concentrara – tierra llamando a Serena – Rei ponía su mano delante de la rubia – SERENA! – gritó la pelinegra sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos – no grites Rei! no estoy sorda, - decía la empresaria con las manos en los oídos - ¿haber, dime… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntaba la pelinegra al notar que Serena estaba distraída – es que Amy trajo a un cardiólogo para que me dé un nuevo tratamiento para mi afección – Rei cambió de tema – Oye quieres que te lea el futuro – Serena asintió y la pelinegra comenzó con su ritual – y bien? que me tiene preparado el futuro – preguntó con ansias la empresaria – en unos días el amor de tu vida llegará y que serás muy feliz , pero que también tendrás algunos obstáculos en tu vida. – Rei le dijo que había visto en su predicción – iba a seguir cuando la rubia la interrumpió – Oye y sabes ¿cuándo exactamente llegará? – preguntó – no te rías, ya sé que tú no crees en eso – y Serena siguió riéndose.

En España un joven de 34 años estaba hablando por celular y anotaba algunas cosas de las que quería tratar en persona con dicha empresaria – muy bien, estaré allá en Japón en cuanto antes… hasta luego – colgó.

al día siguiente el joven estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Madrid esperando por el vuelo a Tokio, le urgía arreglar una inversión con la empresa de TSUKINO BUSINESS que necesitaba exportar los productos que su empresa hacía. 1 hora después el anunciante indicaba por el parlante que ya era hora de partir para Tokio, ya todos abordaron en el avión. después de varias horas finalmente ya estaba en Japón.

En la empresa TSUKINO BUSINESS apenas el ascensor estaba por abrir cuando salió de ahí Serena dirigiéndose hacia su secretaria para darle los buenos días ya yendo a su oficina – ¡Oh! olvidaba algo, si viene el señor Black Moon me llamas por el intercomunicador, ¿Vale? - cuando Serena cerró la puerta de su oficina llegó Mina – hay hermanita que te traes en manos – la rubia mayor solo se quitó su saco y lo puso en su perchero para después sentarse en su escritorio – dile a la secretaria que invoque a los accionistas en la sala de juntas, hoy llega un nuevo inversionista – Mina solo obedeció a su hermana.

En la sala de juntas todos ya estaban ahí – cuando la secretaria le dijo a la presidenta que ya había llegado el inversionista extranjero y que la estaba esperando en su oficina, se levantó de su puesto excusándose ante los accionistas y salió para dirigirse a su oficina y ahí encontrarse a un joven alto de complexión delgada con el cabello platino que estaba esperándola – Señor Black Moon, mucho gusto… mi nombre es Serena Tsukino – dijo la rubia de ojos azules quien le daba la mano al peliplateado como señal de saludo – mucho gusto Señorita Tsukino, mi nombre es Diamante Black Moon, puede llamarme Diamante –se presentó formalmente con su típico acento español, tomando el gesto de la rubia – muy bien, Diamante ya comenzamos la junta de accionistas ¿quieres acompañarnos? – preguntó la rubia - por supuesto que si Serena – la siguió hasta la sala de juntas; ya dentro de la sala Serena tomó la palabra – disculpen, él es el nuevo inversionista de las empresas TSUKINO BUSINESS y quiere invertir para poder exportar sus productos – presentó Serena al hombre peliplateado – mucho gusto mi nombre es Diamante Black Moon – se dirigió a todos con una leve inclinación.

Darién estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio porque fue a recibir a su amigo Andrew quien se había retrasado en tomar el vuelo, ya que tenía que arreglar sus asuntos para poder ejercer en Tokio junto a su colega pelinegro – que bueno que ya solucionaste todo, colega – decía el ojiazul dándole unos ligeros golpes en la espalda – Oye Dar… y quien es la joven quien te quita el sueño cada noche – el cardiólogo solo suspiró y respondió – es mi paciente, si la vieras quedarías perdido en sus ojos que parecen dos zafiros brillante – Andrew solo lo golpeó en la espalda y Darién hizo una mueca de dolor debido al golpe y dirigiéndose a su departamento.

En la empresa TSUKINO la junta iba de maravilla cuando entro Lita con un ligero refrigerio para los accionistas y Rei quien era su asistente, Mina quien estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de donde estaba la silla presidencial, después del refrigerio retomaron la junta cuando Rei le dijo que saliera de la sala por un momento, se excusó la ojiazul mientras dejaba la sala y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y cuando la pelinegra arrimó una bandeja con 2 frascos de pastillas, la rubia con un gesto desagradable estaba tomando 4 pastillas de dichos frascos y bebiendo del vaso de agua… el contrato ya se había cerrado exitosamente cuando Diamante siguió a la Tsukino mayor a su oficina cuando de pronto hubo una sacudida que provocó que Serena cayera justo en los brazos del peliplateado - ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó la rubia asustada – es un temblor bastante fuerte – Serena se separó de Diamante y salió de su empresa hasta que el sismo dejó de sacudir, Darién pronto hizo aparición con un equipo médico para auxiliar a las personas que habían sufrido daños, afortunadamente nadie había salido lastimado… Serena por indicaciones médicas había sido obligada por sus amigas a recostarse unos minutos en una camilla mientras Darién le revisaba los signos vitales – parece que tu presión se subió debido al susto que pasaste hace unos minutos, debes seguir las indicaciones – Serena solo asintió – ¿puedo volver a trabajar? – preguntó – hasta que tu presión se estabilice y te repongas de todo bien – aconsejó el ojiazul y la rubia solamente se le quedaba viendo a esos ojos azules y firmes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena había sido llevada por Darién a su oficina para que ahí siguiera descansando, ya cuando su presión se estabilizó ella siguió con su rutina, Mina, Lita, Rei entraron a la oficina de Serena discutiendo – ¿chicas porqué están discutiendo? – la rubia mayor apartaba la vista de su ordenador para tomar parte de la discusión – es que veníamos hablando sobre el señor Black Moon, es un mango – Decían Mina y Lita a la vez, Serena no podía evitar reír – así que Diamante las impactó a las dos? – cuestionaba mirando a la castaña y a la rubia menor – ¿Diamante? con que ya lo tuteas – decía Mina – haha solo somos amigos – aclaró Serena para que Mina no se hiciera malas ideas… Mina quería que Serena tuviera un novio para que se divirtiera y se olvidara un momento del trabajo, pero nunca lograba que sucediera porque Serena no tenía tiempo de divertirse. Rei como la amiga más cercana a la rubia sabía perfectamente que Serena tenía miedo de formar una relación y que jugaran con ella.

Lita ya se encontraba en su área de trabajo atendiendo las ordenes de las personas que trabajaban en TSUKINO BUSINESS mientras Rei y Mina esperaban por su orden – aunque Serena se haga la fuerte, tiene miedo que la lastimen, por eso no le interesa formar una relación – Mina soltó y Lita traía su orden de cada una – Mina ya deja de insistir en conseguirle una pareja a tu hermana – Lita aconsejó – Serena encontrará algún día al amor de su vida y será feliz – Rei aclaró para que no siguieran con el tema.

Serena hablaba por teléfono con su nana Luna para organizarle una fiesta a Sammy el día de su titulación y graduación ya que se lo merece por graduarse con honores, cuando de repente recibió otra llamada – nana, deja contesto la otra llamada, cortó por un instante a Luna para recibir la otra llamada – ¿hola? – oh! Diamante que sorpresa, no esperaba tu llamada - ¿una cena?... está bien… te veré en la noche… chao – cortó la llamada para comunicarse de nuevo con su nana – perdóname nana… era un amigo que acabo de conocer… si perfecto, te lo dejo en tus manos… sorpréndeme más de lo habitual… te quiero mucho.

Darién estaba en su departamento esperando a su amigo Andrew para salir a pasear en la noche ya que Darién conoció al castaño en EEUU y quería darle un tour para que su amigo conociera como era Tokio de noche ya que Andrew era de nacimiento americano y nunca había viajado fuera de su país – Andrew ¿ya estás listo? – el pelinegro preguntó porque ya se estaba demorando mucho – ¡ya voy! – contestó saliendo de la habitación para encontrase al ojiazul en la sala – ¡diablos! tardas como si fueras mi chica – Andrew solo rió – no jodas Darién, no soy gay – ya saliendo del departamento.

En el largo recorrido que le dio el ojiazul a su amigo, pararon en un restaurant bastante elegante para cenar ya que su sueldo les alcanzaba lo bastante bien para pagar la cena, al lado pasó un joven de cabello plateado con pinta de empresario, los doctores habían terminado de cenar cuando se dispusieron a pagar la cuenta y al salir del restaurant el pelinegro entregó dicha tarjeta para que el chofer fuera por su automóvil.

Una esquina antes del restaurant, bajaba una rubia alta delgada de su coche blanco, cuando bajo por completo cerró bien la puerta y poniéndole el seguro ya lista para dirigirse al lugar acordado de la cita… dando la vuelta vió que unos jóvenes venían sospechosamente detrás de ella, Serena comenzó a apresurar su paso para llegar más pronto también ellos apresuraron el paso para asaltarla. mientras tanto Darién seguía esperando por su automóvil cuando de la nada vio a una señorita corriendo intentando escapar de sus perseguidores.

La rubia corría por su vida sabiendo que correr le hacía mal a su salud, pero en ese instante no le importaba su salud, le importaba hacer un plan para deshacerse de sus perseguidores, no pensó bien y solo usó su instinto… se topó al primer hombre que estaba cerca del lugar para besarlo sin pensarlo así viendo que los delincuentes se estaban yendo, el beso que Serena le daba al hombre era romántico, dulce y apasionado durando un minuto para después alejarse de él – perdón por besarlo así de la nada… es que esos me estaban persiguiendo desde que llegué… - no terminó la frase porque lo reconoció y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que había besado a su doctor de cabecera – perdóneme Dr. Chiba – decía muy apenada por la situación – no se preocupe Serena, yo entiendo que esos maleantes querían aprovecharse de su belleza – respondió el pelinegro con un leve rubor notando que había dicho en la última palabra – muchas gracias Dr. Chiba – inclinándose para después retirarse para encontrarse con su amigo Diamante, ya cuando había entrado al lugar – ¡wow! qué suerte tienes Darién para que las mujeres te besen – decía Andrew impresionado – ella es mi paciente de la que te había platicado… ¿recuerdas? – contestaba el pelinegro aún ruborizado – así qué es ella… no está nada mal, es una belleza de mujer.

Diamante estaba esperando por Serena, estaba bebiendo una copa de vino tinto – discúlpame Diamante, si te hice esperar… es que me topé con unos maleantes que me querían hacer daño – se disculpó omitiendo el detalle de que había besado a su médico – no te preocupes Serena.

al día siguiente Serena había reunido a todas en su casa para contarles lo que le había pasado en la noche anterior - ¿qué? besaste a un hombre – preguntaba Mina histérica como siempre – shhh sé discreta Mina y a no gritar – regañaba Serena – pero ¿cómo pasó? – interrogaban Lita, Amy, Rei esperando por la respuesta de Serena – es que yo me había reunido con Diamante en el restaurant – Mina interrumpió a Serena con un ¿Queeeeé? – sorprendida y gritando haciendo que las demás se taparan los oídos – Mina no grites, que nos dejarás sordas – regañaban todas, Serena prosiguió con su relato – Y dinos Serena y ¿quién era el hombre al quien habías besado? ¿lo conoces? – la rubia ya estaba muy ruborizada y recordaba el momento… nunca lo había pensado, el Dr. Chiba besa muy apasionadamente, su beso era muy tierno y lleno de amor – ¡SERENA! - gritaba Mina sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿y bien? dinos ¿lo conocías? – la rubia solo asentía, pero no dijo a quién – ya chicas no la atormenten con sus preguntas… no es bueno entrometerse en vidas ajenas – decía la peliazul apoyando a Serena.

La empresaria las había citado para contarles lo que había pasado y más aparte las había invitado a la fiesta sorpresa que le estaba organizando a Sammy por su graduación, la cual todas las chicas aceptaron inmediatamente – lo siento chicas, tengo que revisara a Serena – decía Amy mientras sacaba sus instrumentos médicos mientras las demás chicas salían de la habitación, la ojiazul ya había terminado su revisión y las demás ya habían entrado a la habitación de Serena – y bien ¿cómo está Amy? – preguntaba Rei a lo que la Dra. respondió – tiene que evitar disgustos y emociones fuertes – Serena estaba en su cama recostada – creo que tengo un corazón de cristal – comentó Serena uniéndose a la conversación – solo sigue la receta a pie de la letra y te recuperarás – Amy consoló a Serena odiaba verla triste, las demás también se unieron al abrazo.

Darién no había podido olvidar ese momento cuando de pronto Serena estaba en sus brazos besándolo – ¡vaya! esa chica sí que besa con gran pasión y con ternura… no, más bien ese beso fue con amor… ¡oh! basta Darién no te puedes anclar con solo un beso y tampoco debes de enamorarte de tu paciente… apenas la conoces hace poco – se dijo a sí mismo, estaba tomando su desayuno después para despertar a Andrew para ir al hospital a trabajar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

han pasado varios días desde el acontecimiento que había sucedido entre Serena y Darién, en la mansión Tsukino Luna se encargaba de la fiesta que tenía planeado para el rubio. La rubia mayor descansaba en su habitación ya que no había ido a trabajar porque tenía planeado en ayudarle a su nana a acomodar todo para el siguiente día, ya que Sammy por fin se graduaría y se titularía después de la ceremonia. de pronto Luna se detiene - ¿Qué pasa nana? – preguntó la rubia – como han pasado los años… aún recuerdo cuando llevé a Sammy a preescolar – recordaba Luna con lágrimas en sus ojos la ojiazul se acerca a la mujer mayor poniendo su pulgar en el rostro retirando las lágrimas que caían de este – lo sé nana, ya es todo un profesional, me siento tan orgullosa de él… pero ánimo nana ya que mañana Sammy será todo un ingeniero biomédico y quise que la titulación se lleve a cabo aquí en el jardín de la mansión… ¿Qué opinas sobre esto nana? – cuestionó mirando a su nana con una sonrisa – me gusta tu visión mi niña – sonrió abrazándola y continuaron con sus deberes.

Mientras tanto Mina se haría cargo de la empresa con ayuda de Rei, en la oficina de Serena Mina estaba buscando información sobre la empresa que dirigía Diamante, ya que no se sabía nada de este cuando de pronto sonó en intercomunicador de la oficina anunciando a Diamante que venía en busca de Serena – rayos Mina cierra la maldita pestaña antes de que Diamante nos descubra investigándolo por medio del buscador – sentenció la pelinegra cuando abrieron la puerta dejando ver la figura del peliplata – disculpa por no tocar antes, pero la secretaria me permitió el paso – el peliplata lo decía con una voz cortante – no hay cuidado señor Black Moon, lamentablemente Serena no se encuentra aquí por el día de hoy… tenía unas cosas pendientes por atender ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Mina le respondió mientras Rei lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, este tipo no le daba buena espina – puedes decirme en donde se encuentra… es urgente – reto de nuevo – ella se encuentra en la casa – Diamante solo frunció la mirada y se marchó dejando a Mina con la palabra en la boca – rayos quién diablos se cree para dejarme con la palabra en la boca – decía la rubia menor mientras volvía a reincorporarse a la búsqueda.

oye Andrew – el castaño alzó la mirada hacia su amigo mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa – dime Darién, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el castaño mientras iba a la cocina por una manzana para seguir leyendo mientras el pelinegro hacia la cena para ambos – me acompañarás a la graduación de mi mejor estudiante – el ojiazul sonrió al recordar cuando conoció al estudiante en el famoso congreso que estuvo en EEUU, aunque fue por poco tiempo, le llegó a tener mucho aprecio… no sabía por qué pero le llamó mucho la atención el muchacho y su familia.

la mañana siguiente Darién se despertó temprano porque le iba a comprar un obsequio para el graduado, cuando regresó de su compra tomó un ligero desayuno para después meterse a duchar y para finalmente irse al inesperado festejo. tomó la invitación que le había dado el Tsukino menor y se fue con Andrew al festejo.

En la universidad de Tokio la ceremonia recién daba comienzo cuando la Familia Tsukino y Luna estaba en la primera fila cuando Darién y Andrew llegaron a la ceremonia se sentaron en la quita fila así que Darién todavía no reconocía quien era la hermana del rubio – Tsukino Sam – el ojiazul pasó al frente por su diploma y su certificado y agradeció a su hermana mayor y a los demás y bajó del escenario yendo hacia su familia y dándole un gran abrazo a su hermana y a su nana quienes han estado para él todo momento.

Diamante había planeado algo en contra de la rubia menor por haberle retado y hablado así – ya quiero ver la reacción de su hermana cuando se entere lo que hace Mina Tsukino en su ausencia – rió con malicia mientras bebía de su vino tinto

En la mansión Tsukino se llevaba a cabo la titulación de Sammy como oficialmente Ingeniero biomédico, ya que dicha ceremonia se haría en privado contando solamente con la familia, Luna y el profesor de Sammy y su amigo y para la fiesta se reunirían todos los amigos, socios, accionistas etc. – oficialmente les presento al Ingeniero Sam Tsukino – presentó el director de dicha universidad tomando protesta el rubio. más tarde dicha fiesta comenzó cada invitado tomando una copa de champagne para hacer el brindis por el festejado, Darién se acercó al festejado para desearle la mejor de la suerte – profe que bueno que vino… muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo, en este momento tan feliz de mi vida – el pelinegro sonrió y dándole un fuerte abrazo – gracias a ti por tomarme en cuenta… mira él es mi mejor amigo, Andrew – los presentó y ambos tomándose la mano dijeron al unísono – mucho gusto – el rubio guió a Darién con su hermana – Serena, hermana tengo la dicha de presentarte a mi profe quién me ayudó mucho allá en EEUU durante el congreso – dijo Sammy y Serena volteándose topándose frente a frente con el pelinegro.

Serena quedó en shock cuando lo vió frente a ella, Sammy no sabía que pasaba ahí formándose un cuadro de tensión - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿se conocían? ¿respondan? – muchas preguntas les hacia Sammy a ambos – con que él es tu profesor, Sammy – respondió Serena con rubor muy marcado en su rostro recordando el momento del beso – Dr. Chiba ¿usted era el profesor de Sammy? – la rubia formuló esa pregunta con tanto esfuerzo - que no es obvio señorita Serena – afirmó el pelinegro con una sonrisa típica – respondiendo a tu pregunta Sammy, si nos conocemos, tu hermana es mi paciente – Darién explicó todo al rubio.

ya estaba oscureciendo y la fiesta todavía estaba con muy buen ambiente Andrew fue al estante donde servían los bocadillos ahí conoció a Lita quién estaba encargada del banquete, Amy estaba hablando con Mina y Rei sobre el doctor que había llegado a la fiesta – es un galanazo – decía Mina –concuerdo contigo – Rei terminaba de unirse a Mina para ligárselo – chicas, les recuerdo que él es el nuevo Dr. de tu hermana y amiga – dijo Amy mirando a ambas chicas con ojos de furia, eso era raro en Amy ya que ella era muy pacífica. Lita y Andrew hablaban mucho sobre su vida y ambos se conectaron instantáneamente y se enamoraron a primera vista – que suerte tiene Lita… ya se conquistó a un muchacho guapo y es Dr. – Mina miraba con celos a Lita desde lejos de pronto un fuerte viento era provocado por un helicóptero mientras el piloto abría la compuerta de este viéndose a alguien quien tiraba de un costal muchas fotos desde el cielo, y riéndose malévolamente – ahí les dejo este recuerdito – todas los presentes que estaban en la fiesta juntaba una foto sorprendiéndose del contenido, Serena juntó una foto se sorprendió a ver a Mina besándose con Rubeus apasionadamente, provocando que la rubia se pusiera furiosa fue donde estaba su hermana – Mina me quieres decir ¿qué significa esto? – Mina miraba asustada a Serena, nunca la había visto así de furiosa… Serena tomó del brazo a su hermana y se fueron dentro de la casa – Serena créeme yo no he besado a Rubeus ni siquiera cuando éramos novios – explicaba la rubia menor a Serena – lo juro por nuestros padres – la rubia se enojó más – no jures por nuestros padres, enfrenta tus errores – Luna llegó con las rubias tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, Mina se fue de nuevo a la fiesta mientras Luna tranquilizaba a Serena – hay nana no sé si creer a Mina, conociendo a Mina es muy atrevida con los hombres – la mujer mayor le dio un beso en la frente – ya tranquilízate… mañana aclaran esta situación… hoy es un día especial, ¿recuerdas? – Luna le sonrió y esta situación provocó una leve molestia a Serena – la rubia se adelantó para irse a la fiesta cuando la mujer mayor sonreía desde lejos cuando a la entrada al jardín Serena sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho impidiéndole respirar y llevando su mano al pecho, Mina vió y fue con ella - ¿Serena, estás bien? – Mina estaba sujetándola – déjame – Serena se zafó de ella todavía con enojo – yo solo quería… - la rubia intentaba caminar cuando de pronto se desplomó derechito al suelo del jardín Mina y todos se asustaron por lo que pasó – ¡ayuda! – gritó Mina sosteniendo a Serena inconsciente en el piso, Darién llegó al lugar – abran paso – diciendo e hincándose para tomar el pulso de Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

todos los presentes que estaban en la fiesta de Sammy acudieron al lugar de los hechos, Mina estaba asustada llorando mientras Amy se adelantaba hacia el hospital para preparar todo en cuanto llegaran, Lita y Rei alentaban a Mina diciéndole que Serena últimamente estaba bajo mucha presión, - llamen a una ambulancia, que están esperando – sentenciaba el pelinegro mientras seguía revisando el pulso a la rubia mayor. 20 minutos después la ambulancia llegó a la mansión dirigiéndose al jardín a toda velocidad, luego de otros 20 minutos finalmente habían llegado al hospital, los paramédicos bajaron con mucho cuidado a Serena quien venía con una mascarilla de oxígeno y con más aparatos que median su presión y su nivel de oxigenación en su cuerpo Luna entró al hospital junto a los paramédicos – hasta aquí solamente puede acompañarnos señora – indicó un paramédico a la mujer mayor quien suplicaba que la dejaran entrar con su niña, Mina, Sammy y los demás habían llegado al minuto encontrándose a Luna llorando – nana ¿cómo está Serena? – preguntó Sammy preocupado – se llevaron a tu hermana adentro – luna lloraba y solo rezaba para que la rubia saliera bien de esta.

En la sala de unidad de cuidados intensivos, los doctores luchaban con mantener con vida a Serena cuando el pelinegro se unió a la batalla - ¿cómo está la paciente? – preguntó el pelinegro mirando hacia la rubia inconsciente quien tenía un respirador artificial – la paciente está muy mal Dr. Chiba, necesitamos hacer algo de inmediato, su nivel de oxigenación está por debajo de 60% y usted sabe muy bien a que se refiere a ese nivel de oxígeno – respondió Amy con suma preocupación en su voz, después de lograr establecer a Serena la dejaron en unidades de cuidados intensivos con muchos equipos médicos registrando el ritmo cardiaco, la presión etc. finalmente Darién seria el portador de dar las noticias a los familiares de Serena.

Sammy se acercó al pelinegro preguntando por la salud de su hermana – profe, ¿Cómo está mi hermana? – Mina se acercó con su hermano y amigas para informarse de la salud de su

amiga, el ojiazul dio un suspiro y prosiguió a darles la información – la señorita Tsukino llegó con un pre-infarto, logramos establecerla, pero es muy delicado su estado… si hubiésemos tardado mucho en traerla al hospital… en este momento… ella no hubiese logrado sobrevivir, por el momento las visitas están prohibidas, en este instante ella está en unidades de cuidados intensivos – explicó el médico, mientras en el otro lado de la sala del hospital Mina era consolada por Lita y la pelinegra – ya Mina, ya verás que tu hermana saldrá bien de esta batalla – reconfortó la ojiverde cuando la peliazul llegó a buscar a Mina para llevarla a descansar – Mina vamos a una sala… te mostraré un video para que veas como funciona un corazón y veas su tratamientos para mejorar su calidad de vida – Mina solo asintió dejándose guiar por Amy.

por otro lado, un hombre misterioso llegó a la mansión que Diamante estaba alquilando en su estancia en Japón, cuando la mucama lo guió hasta el despacho encontrándose con el peliplata bebiendo una copa de vino – bien, que noticias me traes – preguntó curiosamente Diamante mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho y tomaban asiento – el plan salió tal como usted lo pidió – el peliplata solo sonrió al saber que su plan había funcionado de vengarse de la rubia menor, - bien pasemos a la siguiente fase del plan hacer que Serena desconfíe de su querida hermana – ambos rieron macabramente mientras chocaban sus bebidas.

En el hospital central, Mina salía más aliviada de la habitación en compañía de Amy – te agradezco mucho Amy lo que haces por mí y mi hermana – Mina le decía mientras le tomaba de las manos, la peliazul solo asentía sonriendo y yendo con los demás.

al día siguiente en el hospital todos se quedaron en el hospital para darle apoyo a la familia Tsukino quienes estaban pasando un mal momento, Mina y Sammy estaban recargados en Luna, el pelinegro y la peliazul salían juntos de la unidad de cuidados intensivos hablando entre ellos, el rubio se despierta y ve al pelinegro acercarse a ellos – buenos días señora Luna, Sammy y Mina – decía cortésmente el médico a lo que todos respondieron con un buenos días – bien, la Dra. Mizuno y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Mina lo interrumpió – que conclusión se refieren, hablen de una vez – Rei y Lita habían estado ahí escuchando todo cuando Darién continuó la explicación se escuchó un "NO" de parte de Mina y de Luna quienes lloraban trágicamente – lo lamento señora pero es necesario que la paciente esté en una lista de paciente en espera de un trasplante de órganos, ya que si no recibe un trasplante Serena puede morir ya que su corazón está muy mal debido a su afección… es increíble que su corazón haya resistido hasta esta edad – concluyó la explicación el pelinegro.

han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente de la mansión Tsukino y Serena seguía en unidad de cuidados intensivos, el pelinegro iba diario a visitarla con un ramo de rosas rojas y le revisaba sus signos vitales – vamos Serena, lucha por tu familia, lucha porque quiero tener una cita contigo en cuanto te recuperes, le besó la frente ya que no podía besarle los labios porque traía todavía el respirador artificial – vendré más tarde mi niña – Rei entró a la UCI (unidad de cuidados intensivos) a visitar a su amiga cuando la rubia abrió sus ojos parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, la pelinegra se percató de eso y abrazó a su mejor amiga – Serena tonta hemos estado preocupada por ti – decía llorando de alegría - ¿Qué… hag… aq… - Rei impidió que hablara y salió a avisarle a Amy y a Darién, ambos fueron a la habitación para revisar que todo estuviera bien, Amy le retiró con cuidado el respirador de la garganta de la rubia – Serena, ¿puedes hablar? – Serena asintió tratando de decir algunas palabras, pero no podía porque sentía la garganta muy dolida – Serena hay alguien que te quiere visitar – Rei abrió la puerta y era Mina quien tenía la mirada un poco triste, no quería ver a su hermana postrada en una cama de hospital, ella quería que regresara su hermana mayor, la hermana fuerte y con carácter, aun le costaba aceptar el pronóstico que daban Amy y Darién – la Dra. Mizuno las dejó a solas, Mina se arrojó a los brazos de la rubia mayor llorando como una niña – Mina… tranquila… ya estoy bien – la Tsukino mayor sonrió levantando el rostro de la rubia menor – Serena hermana mía… quiero que me perdones por lo que pasó… te juro que yo no fui – fue interrumpida por la ojiazul – shhh, eso es pasado… Mina quiero que tú me perdones… en primer lugar me dejé llevar por la rabia y no te di la oportunidad de explicar… debí haberte creído desde el principio hermanita – Mina abrazó a la rubia mayor.

En el consultorio de Darién estaban Sammy y Amy, los tres estaban revisando artículos sobre los trasplantes de corazón – aquí menciona que, para hacer un trasplante de corazón… el donante debe ser una persona fallecido o tener muerte cerebral para así extraer el órgano totalmente sano y almacenarlo en hielo para mantenerlo con vida – decía Amy muy pensativa – podríamos hacerle una operación para ponerle un marcapasos mientras llega el corazón que necesitamos – Darién propuso seriamente – estamos a contratiempo – perdóneme profe… he estado pensando en algo que podría ayudar… ustedes como médicos y yo como un biomédico podremos hacer un corazón artificial para ayudar a mi hermana – Darién y Amy se sorprendieron por la propuesta de Sammy como no pensaron en eso antes.

El ojiazul fue a la habitación donde la rubia estaba habitando, ahí Serena y Darién comenzaron a tratarse más como amigos y a llamarse entre ellos por sus nombres, un hombre con el cabello plateado llegó a dicha habitación abriéndolo topándose con el médico provocando ciertos celos en Diamante - ¿Qué pasa Diamante? ¿estás celoso? – Mina lo provocó – ¿fuiste tú el que mandó a ese sujeto para que tirara las fotos verdad? – continuó la rubia con el interrogatorio hacia el peliplateado, el solo rió y tomándola del cuello la amenazó que si decía algo sobre esto, su hermana moriría.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena finalmente había salido del hospital con estrictas reglas a seguir, a regañadientes la ojiazul aceptó las condiciones que sus médicos le aplicaron para poder dejarla salir de ese horrible lugar. Mina y las demás estaban en la mansión dándole los últimos detalles para recibir a Serena y darle la bienvenida, un sonido provenía de no muy lejos Rei salió a averiguar de quien se trataba y se percató de que venía un auto que pertenecía a la familia Tsukino – ya rápido, el chofer de Serena ya está llegando, tenemos que dejar listo todo – decía Rei alarmada mientras recogía las cosas que sobraban y se escondían para darle una sorpresa a la rubia, Luna había bajado del automóvil mientras Sammy ayudaba a Serena a bajar del auto y la sostenía de la cintura – gracias Sammy por tu ayuda – en ese momento la rubia agradecía mucho a su hermano mostrándole una cálida sonrisa – de nada Serena, me alegra mucho que ya estés recuperada – dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su hermana y girando el picaporte abrió la puerta cuando de la nada se escuchó un gran "SORPRESA" de todas y un "BIENVENIDA A CASA SERENA, RECUPERATE PRONTO" Serena se zafó del abrazo de su hermano y corrió a abrazar a sus amigas para agradecerle su gesto tan noble que tenían hacia ella.

Diamante estaba en su mansión que había alquilado contrató a un detective para que averiguara todo sobre la familia Tsukino, en especial a Serena – consigue toda la información de ella y de toda su familia, su raíz y todo ¿te quedó claro? te espero en la siguiente semana y quiero que ya me traigas información alguna… ahora largo de aquí – el detective dio marcha hacia la salida dejando a Diamante con una sonrisa y tomando una copa de vino – ya lo verás Serena serás mía para siempre… quitaré a Chiba de mi camino – decía mientras bebía de su copa. se escuchó un "toc toc" en la puerta del estudio donde estaba el peliplata - ¿Quién rayos me interrumpe? gritó – soy yo señor… tiene una visita e insiste en verlo – informó la dama de llaves con temor – dile que pase ya iré enseguida…

Zafiro estaba en la sala de espera cuando Diamante llegó - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Zafiro? – el peliazul volteo y saludó – vaya, así recibes a tu hermanito, pues vine a Japón para ver cómo es aquí – Diamante solo frunció la mirada y se marchó – vengo a ver que estás pretendiendo hacer – susurró para él mismo.

Serena estaba en compañía de sus amigas en su enorme palacio cuando de pronto una mucama se les acercó con el teléfono tapado de la parte de abajo – señorita, el joven Diamante desea hablar con usted, Mina se puso tensa al escuchar el nombre de ese canalla y miró a su hermana - ¿Qué quiere que le diga? – continuó la mucama en espera de la respuesta de la rubia – comunícamelo – Serena se levantó de su lugar y fue al jardín a hablar con Diamante – _escuché que te pusiste un poco grave… fui al hospital, pero estabas ocupada_ – decía el hombre en el otro lado del teléfono – sí, pero ya estoy en casa guardando reposo, los médicos y Amy fueron muy estrictos con respecto a mi salud – le respondió la rubia a su "amigo" y siguieron hablando hasta que colgó y regresó adentro con sus amigas - Serena necesitas algunas vacaciones y olvidarte un momento del trabajo y de atender a la empresa, hazlo por tu salud y tu seguridad – aconsejaron Rei y Amy, la rubia pareció meditarlo y viajar por New Zealand ya que en ese país reinaba la paz tanto la naturaleza y era poseedor de maravillosas playas y era justo lo que le exigía su salud, aire puro, escuchar los sonidos que brindaba la naturaleza.

ya era de noche y todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas o departamentos Mina, Sammy, Luna y Serena merendaban en el comedor algo ligero ya que casi todos los fines de semanas desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos como una familia porque cada quien estaba demasiado ocupados en sus deberes tanto que no comían en casa – oye Serena la sugerencia que Amy y Rei te hicieron en esta tarde no está tan mal… porque no viajas mientras yo me hago cargo de la empresa junto con Rei, confía en mi - Mina dijo mientras continuaban merendando – escucha a tu hermana mi niña, yo estoy de acuerdo – Luna opinaba respecto al tema que estaba por debate.

En un apartamento lujoso un pelinegro estaba con su mejor amigo hablando respecto a la rubia Tsukino – ¿así que ya te hiciste amigo de la presidenta de las empresas Tsukino eh, Darién? – el ojiazul dejó de beber su café y respondió la pregunta a su amigo afirmando que ahora son amigos y que su relación estaba yendo más allá de una relación de un doctor y su paciente, - bueno, Dar yo te dejo… que este galán ya se va a dormir – se despidió Andrew yéndose a su habitación bostezando, seguido Darién se dirigió a su habitación y tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que estaba escrito en un papel de color rosa en forma de estrella, decía "Serena… 999 257 5589" esperó a que la llamada entrara _– ¿hola?_ _Darién ¿eres tú?_ – se escuchó una voz débil a través del otro lado del teléfono – hola Serena… ¿Cómo estás? quería saber cómo te encontrabas, haz seguido nuestras indicaciones a pie de la letra ¿verdad? – después de varios minutos de estar hablando de cosas triviales finalmente Darién se animó a decirle a la rubia lo que anhelaba decirle – oye Serena te gustaría venir a mi apartamento a tomar un café – esperó varios segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de ella – _claro, Darién, además puedo consultarte algo, ¿podemos vernos el fin de semana? ¿okay?_ – a lo que Darién procedió a decir okay… así ambos se la pasaron diciendo "okay" – Serena, creo que estamos como la película de bajo la misma estrella diciendo puro "okay" – el pelinegro soltó a reírse a lo que Serena respondió – _tendría algo de malo… de hecho me encanta esa película… bueno Darién descansa… te deseo muy buena noche que sueñes con los angelitos –_ la rubia ya había colgado y el pelinegro aún seguía con el teléfono admirando el nombre que marcaba su teléfono "SERENA" - ¿Qué tienes de especial, Serena? – dijo mientras sonreía y dejaba el teléfono en su mesita de noche ya para dormirse. 

Al siguiente día Serena se despertó tarde ya que no iba a ir a trabajar debido a su condición médica, a regañadientes aceptó quedarse en casa a guardar reposo, ya que la última vez que estuvo en el hospital fue esa vez cuando pasó del incidente de las fotos y no quería preocupar a Luna ni a sus hermanos, tomó su teléfono y lo primero que leyó fue un mensaje de Darién "hola princesa, ¿Cómo te encuentras? espero que hayas despertado mucho mejor… bueno te envió muchos besitos… cuídate".

Darién en su consultorio recibió la visita de Sammy y Amy, los tres fueron a la sala de juntas del hospital ya que tenían que tratar lo del proyecto de Sammy para crear el primer corazón artificial para darle una mejor vida a Serena, - Sammy, estás consciente que si cometemos un simple error para Serena será el fin – advirtió Amy – es muy arriesgado, pero tenemos que hacer el intento – sentenció el pelinegro… así Sammy prosiguió ya que quería hacer algo por su hermana para devolverle lo que ella ha sacrificado por él y su carrera.

por otro lado, Mina y Rei analizaban todos los balances que Serena había dejado pendientes en su oficina cuando de pronto llegó una mujer desde España que buscaba a Serena para enfrentarla – oiga, señorita no puede entrar sin previo aviso a la oficina principal – la peliverde hizo caso omiso a la secretaria y entró a la oficina en busca de Serena para enfrentarla, Mina alzó la mirada junto con Rei – no sé quién rayos eres, pero no tienes derecho de entrar así a la oficina de mi hermana – a lo que ella respondió – soy Esmeralda y vengo desde España para verme con la señorita Tsukino – la secretaria había mandado a llamar a seguridad – lamento esto, pero mi hermana no se encuentra disponible y por el momento la encargada soy yo, así que le pido de favor que todo asunto que quiera tratar con mi hermana me lo haga saber a mí, de acuerdo… así que le pido que se retire y nos deje trabajar, gracias por su tiempo – Esmeralda se retiró furiosa de la empresa principal de los Tsukino – te juro que esto no se va a quedar Serena Tsukino y Mina Tsukino.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

Esmeralda regresaba al hotel que estaba alquilando estaba furiosa por el rechazo que recibió por parte de la rubia y la pelinegra - ¿Cómo se atreven a rechazarme esas dos? – expresaba mientras tomaba una copa de vino y arrojaba las almohadas al piso jurando venganza contra las 2 rubias, su teléfono celular sonó y ella no dudó en responder – bueno, ¿Qué rayos quieres Zafiro? – sí, estoy en Japón en el hotel, vine a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tengo con las empresas TSUKINO BUSINESS, pronto colgó el teléfono – les enseñaré que de mí no se burla, ni tampoco se juega.

En la empresa principal de TSUKINO BUSINESS Mina y Rei continuaban organizando todo el papeleo de importancia y Mina le llevaría todo a Serena para que ella revisara los estados de cuenta, todas las facturas de exportación e importación que se habían realizado en la empresa durante su ausencia – vámonos Mina que Nicholas nos está esperando – gritó Rei desde el umbral del ascensor – voy enseguida, dile a Nicholas que espere, ya voy saliendo de la oficina – Mina aseguró con llave la oficina principal y se la dejó a seguridad de la empresa y se fue con la pelinegra quien apretaba el botón del ascensor para bajar a la planta baja y salir con el chofer de la familia Tsukino para llevarlas a la mansión.

Serena estaba en su recamara hablaba con Darién sobre su cita que iban a tener el fin de semana, Luna entró a la habitación, tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniéndole la bandeja que traía la cena – no olvides de tomar tu medicamento mi niña – la rubia apartaba su celular para indicarle a su nana donde estaba sus medicamentos, Luna le arrimó todo para que cenara – Darién… lo siento, tengo que cortar… es hora del medicamento, te enviaré un mensaje después… bueno chao – cortó la llamada para tomar su medicamento y merienda.

Mina y Rei llegaron a la mansión ambas saludaron a Luna y así dirigiéndose a la habitación donde guardaba reposo la rubia de 28 años "toc toc" – adelante – se escuchó la aguda voz indicarles que pasaran así que pasaron a dejarle los documentos y se pusieron a hablar sobre el guapo Dr. Chiba y de la nada Serena se ruborizó al recordar su llamada – Serena ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntaron Mina – no, solo que acabo de recordar algo lindo, ya no pregunten nada.

El fin de semana llegó y Darién llegó a la mansión Tsukino por la rubia – oh, hola Luna ¿Cómo está?, ¿se encuentra Serena? – preguntó Darién quien tenía en su mano un bello ramo de rosas rojas como un presente para la rubia – la señorita Serena se encuentra en su habitación, pasé y tome asiento mientras yo le aviso que usted está aquí – Luna iba con los ramos de flores para la recamara de la Tsukino mayor – mi niña, ¿puedo pasar? – Luna esperaba la respuesta cuando recibió un "adelante nana" la mujer mayor abrió la puerta viendo que Serena estaba arreglándose frente al espejo y volteó donde estaba parada la mujer – nana que hermoso ramo de rosas ¿no me digas que tienes un pretendiente y no me habías dicho… ¿acaso te lo dio Artemis? – preguntó la ojiazul con una mirada picarona haciendo que Luna se pusiera colorada como un jitomate – claro que no mi niña, este ramo te lo trajo el Dr. Chiba… me vas a decir que está pasando entre ustedes, te está esperando abajo – así que la rubia se vió por última vez en el espejo y salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó a los escalones para recibir al Dr. Chiba, el pelinegro se levantó del sillón cuando notó la presencia de cierta belleza cuyo cabello dorado se acercaba a él –hola ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla – excelente y tú? preguntó Serena a salir de la mansión con Darién – nana ya me voy, me dijiste que Mina salió de paseo con un amigo, me llamas al celular por cualquier cosa, nos vemos en la noche.

Finalmente, Serena había llegado al departamento del pelinegro que compartía con Andrew, el castaño no estaría en casa esa noche ya que quedó con Lita para salir a una velada – Serena ¿deseas un poco de té, un poco de café o agua? a lo que la joven respondió - un poco de agua por favor, ¿cuál película vamos a ver? – qué te parece si vemos una de terror – él pareció meditarlo un momento debido a su condición, sabía que a los que tenían problemas cardiacos les hacía mal ver ese tipo de películas ¿y por qué quieres ver ese tipo de películas? – le preguntó directamente a la rubia mientras de traía su vaso de agua junto a unas botanas integrales – porque me gusta que me abracen haha – confesó la ojiazul tapándose la boca. El sol ya estaba dando sus últimos rayos de luz para acabar su rutina mientras las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer de una en una y por último la luz de la luna apareció alumbrar al departamento, ambos estaban muy entretenidos con la película cuando en la mitad de la película el monstruo hizo que un coche se saliera del carril y se estampara contra un barranco y se estrellara con un árbol – ¡PARA! ¡PARA LA PELICULA, DARIÉN! – gritó Serena con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules, el pelinegro tomó el control remoto y pausó la película y vió como la rubia se levantaba del sofá e iba al balcón, fue tras ella – Serena ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así de la nada? – preguntaba el Dr. mientras la tomaba de los hombros en forma de consolación y de apoyo – yo… lo siento Darién… no quise que presenciaras esto… perdóname por favor… creía que nuestra cita iba estar bonita, pero la arruiné – Darién solo sonrió a ella por su explicación y procedió a tomarle de su barbilla y levantar su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos – Princesa, descuida… ninguno de los dos iba a saber lo que iba a pasar… vamos adentro a que tomes algo para que te relajes y me cuentes lo que te acongoja – la joven solo asintió y se dejó abrazar por él.

La consola estaba apagada y el Smart TV también estaba en el mismo modo, la joven Tsukino estaba con un cojín del sofá en forma de apoyo para llorar – ¿Por qué lloraste? ¿Qué paso que hizo que te pusieras así? – se acercó Darién a ella – ella dejó de llorar y procedió a contarle – lo que pasa es que esa escena me recordó mucho en la noche que mis padres murieron, a mi mente llegaron esos recuerdos de cuando me dijeron que mis padres habían fallecido debido a un accidente automovilístico, venían de un viaje que habían hecho por su aniversario número 30, ambos habían planeado desde mucho ese viaje a Paris, la ciudad del amor para revivir su luna de miel, dos días después en la mañana mi mamá llamó para verificar que estábamos bien, yo estaba hablando con ella y Luna estaba hablando también con ella mientras cargaba a Sammy dormido ya que apenas tenía dos años y Mina estaba afuera en el jardín trasera jugando Volley ball con su entrenador, en esa tarde yo estaba saltando de alegría y mi nana estaba ahí cuando comencé a sentirme muy mal, sentía que mi corazón hacia como una bomba atómica, cada latido era un "boom" y mi respiración se acortaba cada vez más.

Paris, Francia. los señores Tsukino disfrutaban de un día maravilloso observando la torre Eiffel por la ventana del hotel donde se estaban hospedando cuando un ¡ring! interrumpió el momento romántico – Sí? – respondió Kenji _–señor Tsukino, tiene una llamada desde Japón ¿desea tomar la llamada? –_ preguntó la operadora – sí, comuníqueme con la persona – _Señor Tsukino?, habla Luna_ – el susodicho se sorprendió por la llamada de la nana de sus hijos –¿Luna? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el señor de lentes cuya esposa estaba intrigada y se acercó para ver que sucedía _– les llamo para decirles que su hija Serena tuvo un ataque cardiaco y la tenemos en el hospital, el doctor que la atendió dijo que la niña tuvo un paro respiratorio durante el traslado al hospital y dejé a Mina y al pequeño Sammy con la cocinera y me vine al hospital_ – Luna ¿Qué? ¿está en el mismo hospital? ahora mismo vamos al aeropuerto y nos vemos allá, quédate siempre con mi hija – ambos cortaron la llamada – Kenji ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estás así? – él buscaba su ropa para hacer sus maletas para regresarse a Japón – señorita, resérveme 2 tickets para el siguiente vuelo de Japón, si, muy bien, gracias – Kenji continuó equipando sus maletas – amor, me vas a responder, ¿qué pasó? – él solo volteó la mirada hacia su esposa – Serena sufrió un ataque al corazón y está en el hospital, Luna me informó que sufrió un paro respiratorio durante el traslado al hospital – Ikuko solo comenzó a llorar y empacar para irse al aeropuerto.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

En el aeropuerto de Paris, un coche recién llegaba al lugar así estacionándose abruptamente, los señores Tsukino bajaron velozmente del automóvil para dirigirse a recoger los tickets e irse rumbo a Japón donde estaba su hija quien luchaba por sobrevivir, varias horas después del vuelo, finalmente los Tsukino llegaron a su natal Japón y tomaron un servicio de taxi para ir al hospital donde estaba Serena, en la carretera el automóvil iba a una velocidad excesiva – _apresúrese, tenemos que llegar rápido al hospital -_ la peliazul iba histérica, ella estaba muy preocupada por su hija mayor y estaba muy angustiada – _cariño, tranquila ya verás que nuestra hija estará bien, ella ha hecho pasar muchos sustos y siempre se recupera, cálmate… te prometo que nuestra niña estará bien –_ Ikuko asintió no muy convencida sobre la respuesta de su amado esposo quien le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, por otro lado un tráiler iba muy descontrolado cuyo chofer iba muy ebrio y no era consciente de lo que hacía en ese momento, el señor que iba conduciendo no se percató que del lado contrario venia un taxi a toda velocidad y cuando vió las luces de este trató de girar pero ya era tarde. en el taxi una voz delgada dijo aterrorizada _\- ¡cuidado!_ – ella por instinto abrazó a su esposo y sucedió que el tráiler impactó al taxi haciendo que este volcara contra la barrera y cayera en un barranco así expandiéndose la gasolina y comenzara un incendio.

En el hospital, dos policías fueron con una mujer de cabello negro _– ¿usted es Luna?_ – el policía preguntó, el cual Luna asintió afirmando que ella era esa persona – _soy yo… ¿en qué puedo servirles? -_ el policía comenzó con los hechos – _nos han reportado que hubo un accidente en la carretera que está para venir al hospital, cuyos cuerpos quedaron calcinados y sus credenciales dictaban que eran Kenji Tsukino e Ikuko Tsukino, lamento mucho la perdida de los señores –_ los policías se retiraron del hospital dejando a Luna devastada.

El Dr. le había dado un tranquilizante a la nana de los pequeños Tsukino y al día siguiente el galeno fue a revisar a Serena y notó a Luna todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos y se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro para brindarle apoyo.

\- no sé cómo decirle a mi niña que sus papás han fallecido la noche pasada

\- no es conveniente que le dé una noticia de esa escala a Serena, eso la podría matar

\- la niña preguntará por sus padres, ¿Qué le diré en ese instante? – Luna se angustiaba más por la reacción de sus pequeños al enterarse de la noticia

al medio día la rubia abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar donde siempre ha sido su hogar durante algunos periodos de su corta vida.

\- ¿luna? – preguntó la niña desesperadamente por encontrarla cuando escuchó una voz suave

\- ¿Qué pasa mi niña? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- soñé que mis papás se morían en un accidente

Luna sentía que su corazón se apretaba con tal confesión de la rubia hacía, no tuvo otro remedio que decirle a la pequeña que sus papás habían muerto en un accidente.

\- escucha mi niña, tengo que decirte que no fue del todo un sueño

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso nana? – Serena no quería escuchar las palabras que iban a salir de los labios de su amada nana

\- tus padres tuvieron un accidente ayer en el taxi, parece que un tráiler los impacto de frente, no hubo ningún sobreviviente

El monitor cardiaco que examinaba los signos vitales de la rubia comenzó a alarmar a Luna ya que la noticia dio un impacto que Serena no resistió y desesperada comenzó en busca de ayuda. un equipo de médicos y el cardiólogo que se encargaba de Serena comenzaron a trabajar llevándose a la pequeña en la sala de recuperación (unidad de cuidados intensivos).

Darién solo escuchaba el relato que la ojiazul le confesaba sobre su pasado y sobre el día que marcó para siempre su vida. él por instinto abrazó a la rubia para reconfortarla y darle apoyo.

\- Serena, no estás sola, ahora me tienes a mí – él le sonrió haciéndola sentir como una boba enamorada

\- muchas gracias Darién, ya es tarde… tengo que irme, ah y discúlpame por haber arruinado nuestra cita

\- pero que dices, ya es tarde, déjame llevarte hasta tu casa – decía el galeno mientras iba a su habitación por su chaqueta

Darién regresaba de su habitación encontró a Serena en el sofá profundamente dormida, él solo se acercó para despertarla y llevarla a su casa, pero cuando notó lo indefensa que se veía, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, no quiso despertarla así que la llevó a su habitación y recostarla en su cama para que durmiera cómoda.

La mañana siguiente Darién se despertó muy dolido de la espalda ya que se quedó a dormir en el sofá y escuchó como sonaba el timbre de su departamento

\- ya voy, ya voy – respondió el ojiazul mientras intentaba incorporarse del sofá

ya cuando fue a abrir la puerta vió que Sammy Tsukino venía acompañado de Mina en busca de su hermana mayor. el rubio entró muy enfadado adentro del lugar en busca de su hermana así buscándola en el último lugar del departamento, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. quedando en completo shock cuando vio a su hermana recostada en la cama de pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – el rubio se acercó a su hermana despertándola

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sammy? – Serena replicaba mientras se reincorporaba de la cama así poniéndose su chaqueta

\- vine a buscarte aquí, porque anoche no volviste a casa y hoy le pregunté a Luna si sabía dónde estabas.

Sammy se salió de la habitación para decirle al pelinegro que nunca esperó de él en fijarse precisamente en Serena habiendo chicas en Japón.

\- Sammy, tu hermana ya es mayor de edad, así que deja que ella haga su vida

\- te conozco mucho profe, sé que utilizarás a mi hermana para satisfacer tus necesidades, pero te advierto que Serena tiene un hermano quien la defienda, ella no será como un trofeo

\- te aseguro que con Serena es diferente, ella tiene algo misterioso que me provoca una sensación, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero puedo decirte que es algo mágico.

Sammy vio la sinceridad de Darién en sus profundos ojos y se retiró dándole la espalda a su profesor así dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Días después Serena y Darién comenzaron a salir a citas frecuentemente ya Serena estaba trabajando en las empresas, cuando alguien llegó a la oficina principal con un gigantesco arreglo de rosas rojas, la ojiazul levantó la mirada hacia la persona que venía acercándose a ella

\- Darién, que estás tramando viniendo así a mi oficina

\- Señorita presidenta necesito que me firme este papel - dijo el Dr. dejando el enorme arreglo en el escritorio y dirigiéndose a ella

Serena se levantó de su silla presidencial para recibir la nota que tenía que firmar y sorprendiéndose que la nota que tenía escrito con letras gigantes: "DIRIGIDO A LA C. Ing. SERENA TSUKINO, POR MEDIO DE ESTE MEDIO ME DIRIGO A USTED SEÑORITA QUE SI QUIERE SER MI NOVIA" FIRME ABAJO DONDE DICE "SI", la rubia al terminar de leer tomó un lapicero y firmó para entregárselo al joven médico quien estaba arrodillado delante de ella

\- sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Darién

Darién y Serena se besaron por primera vez, ya que ella estaba cerrada para el amor y no le daba tiempo buscar un novio, toda la gente que trabajaba en TSUKINO BUSINESS estaban parados en la oficina principal viendo tan conmovedora escena.

Diamante estaba por llegar a la oficina de Serena cuando se encontró a Darién besando a la rubia y muy abrazados, esta escena hizo que el peliplata se fuera muy furioso de la empresa así jurando que le iba a hacer la vida miserable a Darién Chiba y él se quedaría con Serena Tsukino.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Darién se le había declarado a Serena, el peliplata seguía en su mansión en la cual había alquilado por un tiempo, aún seguía encerrado en su estudio tomando una copa de vino tinto y recordando la escena que le había caído como una bomba

\- Maldito Chiba, esta me las pagarás, te juro que Serena será mía solamente

la servidumbre golpeó la puerta del estudio donde estaba Diamante Black, con temor estaba la pobre muchacha, tenía miedo de que el peliplata le gritara como siempre solía gritarle por todo

\- ¿Quién? – se escuchó la voz detrás de la puerta

\- soy yo patrón, lo que pasa es que ha llegado un joven quien pide hablar con usted

\- dile que pase, lo espero aquí

el joven que visitaba al peliplata no era nada más ni nada menos que Rubeus el "ex novio de Mina" quien Diamante contactó para vengarse de Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

\- Dime Diamante para que soy bueno

\- Rubeus, necesito que me hagas un trabajo, diles a tus trabajadores que necesito que le hagan daño a los Tsukino, esto es una pequeña prueba de lo que soy capaz

\- necesito garantía del sueldo que me darás, tu sabes, esto no es gratis

Diamante se levanta del sofá y va directo a su caja fuerte y saca la cantidad de dinero y se lo arroja a Rubeus al suelo, el pelirrojo se agacha y junta el dinero y lo mete a su mochila y se levanta

\- ahí lo tienes, ahora lárgate y hazte cargo de todo lo que te encomendado

Antes de que Rubeus saliera del estudio, la servidumbre temblaba de miedo, había escuchado todo lo que hablaban los caballeros, no podía creer que su patrón fuera un ser cruel, sin sentimientos que solo era una persona que gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno, cuando vió que la sombra del pelirrojo se acercaba inmediatamente huyó del pasillo para dirigirse a su aposento.

En la empresa Darién había ido a la empresa para ir por la rubia para llevarla a comer, la secretaria iba a anunciarlo cuando Darién le dijo que no le dijera e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina principal, Serena estaba hablando por teléfono sentada en su silla presidencial y mirando hacia la ventana, ya que la ventana contaba con un enorme ventanal con una increíble vista a la ciudad, el pelinegro al escuchar que hablaba en francés con un cliente que había invertido en sus servicios de importación y exportación caminó hacia ella sin hacer ruido alguno y la miró tiernamente mientras ella seguía mirando por el ventanal ya cuando cortó la llamada, se volteó y se sorprendió a ver a su médico y novio delante de ella con un ramo de rosas rojas.

\- ¡oh mi amor! es hermoso, no tenías que molestarte – caminó hacia él y lo recibió con un enorme beso

\- mi princesa, que hermosa te veías mientras hablabas en francés y mirabas la hermosa vista que tiene tu oficina

\- gracias amor… pero… dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no tenías turno en el hospital?

\- no amor, ya terminé las consultas que tenía el día de hoy, así que aproveché para venir e invitar a mi hermosa novia para llevarla a comer a algún lugar. ¿te gustaría ir?

\- si, contigo me gustaría ir a donde sea – dijo mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del médico

ambos se fueron a un restaurant que estaba a 2 millas de la empresa, el lugar era bastante elegante para una señorita de clase alta como estaba acostumbrada Serena Tsukino, ambos pasaron al lugar y Darién como todo un caballero se adelantó para darle lugar a la ojiazul de sentarse y después él se dirigió a su lugar y llamaron al joven que atendía llevándoles la carta.

Rubeus por otra parte ya estaba comenzando con su plan de vengarse de los Tsukino haciéndole daño a la persona más importante para los Tsukino, así que contactó a sus esbirros o trabajadores para contarles su plan y pagarles por sus servicios

\- lo que el amo Diamante quiere es tener a Serena a su lado sin importar que

\- así es zoisite… Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, ustedes quienes me sirven a mí, ya captaron lo que tienen que hacer

\- si, amo – dijo Kunzite con una sonrisa malvada

\- bien, ahora lárguense a cumplir con lo que se les ordenó, y no me fallen

los 4 rufianes salieron de su escondite, era una bodega que tenía ellos como escondite donde tenían a sus víctimas y los torturaban cruelmente, Kunzite conducía una camioneta con los vidrios polarizados ya cuando llegaron a la mansión Tsukino, Jadeite y Zoisite sacaron unos pasamontañas y se la colocaron en sus rostros para poder actuar.

Luna estaba organizando detalles en la casa mientras que por la cocina donde había una puerta trasera en la cual las cocineras y los trabajadores entraban por ahí, Jadeite entró y llamó a su cómplice.

Serena había disfrutado el día en compañía del médico quien se encargaba de demostrarle cuanto la amaba y no le importaba que tuviera una enfermedad de por medio, él se encargaría de que tuviera una vida mejor

\- ¡ring! – se escuchó el timbre del teléfono de Serena

\- ¿hola? – respondió la rubia - ¿qué? ¿Cómo pasó? enseguida voy

Darién notó que la ojiazul tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ella salió de prisa del lugar y el pelinegro trató de salir detrás de ella dejando la cuenta pagada más aparte propina para la persona quien los había atendido

\- mi niña, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué sales tan angustiada? - la abrazó

\- es que unos ladrones entraron a mi casa y secuestraron a mi nana, Darién, ¿Qué debo hacer? – se soltó a llorar en el pecho del moreno

estaba claro que en este momento Serena no estaba pensando claramente de lo que debía de hacer, así que él se ofreció de llevarla hasta su casa para que descansara, ya que se le había subido bastante la presión por la tremenda impresión que había recibido.

En un lugar oscuro donde se escuchaba goteras de agua que caían al piso, la mujer mayor se dio cuenta de que había sido secuestrada, lo que le daba rabia era no haberse dado cuenta de quienes eran sus captores, lo que más le preocupaba era dejar a sus "niños" como ella le gustaba decirles.

los 4 hombres estaban ahí vigilándola, estaban cerca de ella jugando póker y cada minuto la vigilaban si hacia algún movimiento, la tenían atada a una silla con las manos y pies amarrados con una soga delgada, la boca como a los ojos lo tenía atados con una pañoleta.

Rubeus había ido al escondite con un guardaespaldas quien esperaba afuera de la bodega, fue a revisar que hayan cumplido la misión a pie de la letra

\- bien, me han demostrado que, si se puede confiar en ustedes, ahora quítenle la venda de los ojos – pidió el pelirrojo

Kunzite procedió a quitarle la venda a Luna y su sorpresa, ella abrió los ojos más de lo que era capaz de abrirlo al ver que Rubeus estaba detrás de esto

\- dime Rubeus ¿qué pretendes haciendo esto? si crees que con este teatrito vas a vengarte de Mina, estás muy equivocado

\- esto no es por Mina anciana, me contrataron para vengarme de la familia Tsukino en general y más de Serena

\- dime ¿Quién es el desgraciado que quiere perjudicar a mi niña?

\- no te tengo que dar explicaciones – la retó dándole una bofetada haciendo que el rostro de Luna se girara por el impacto

\- hagan lo que quieran con ella, obedezcan

el pelirrojo se retiró del lugar dejando a una Luna llorando y temiendo por la vida de sus niños, Kunzite y los demás comenzaron a golpear a la mujer dejándola bastante herida.

Diamante disfrutaba del calor que producía el fuego de la chimenea que tenía en su sala con una copa de vino que estaba a la mitad y disfrutaba girándola en su mano

\- te dije que me vengaría por no ser mi novia Serena, brindo a tu salud - levantando la copa y llevársela a la boca

Rubeus visitó la mansión del peliplata para decirle que su parte estaba hecho y que quería su otra mitad de paga

\- mis hombres ya la secuestraron, la están torturando… Diamante ¿Qué prosigue después de esto? ¿Qué haremos con la anciana?

\- tírenla cuando deseen, eso no es mi problema, para eso les pago

Sonrió mientras vaciaba más vino en su copa, y dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo dándole la otra mitad de su paga.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

han pasado 2 semanas desde que la nana de los Tsukino había sido secuestrada, el pelinegro iba a la casa de la rubia para apoyarla moralmente y por supuesto que a la familia también, la empresa la dejó cargo de Rei ya que ella no tenía cabeza para pensar, sus pensamientos estaban llenos con preguntas de ¿Dónde estarás, nana?, ¿estarás bien?, ¿Quién fue el tipo o delincuente que te secuestró?

La rubia había estado en un estado preocupante, sus hermanos estaban con ella, ellos sabían que Serena le tenía un cariño profundo a su nana, Mina consolaba a la rubia mayor acurrucándola en su pecho permitiendo que lloraba, en cuanto llegó el Dr. Chiba notó que Mina tenía a Serena profundamente durmiendo

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿han tenido noticias del detective? – preguntó el médico que había estado con ellas últimamente

\- no, no han encontrado a la nana, y Serena no ha probado bocado desde entonces, apenas se quedó dormida

\- era lógico, Serena es excepcional, aún con su salud delicado y piensa en los demás, antes que ella

Darién llevó a Serena a su habitación para que descansara mejor, ya que en 2 semanas no ha descansado como se debe, tanto en la empresa Sammy y Mina iban 2 veces a la semana a despejarse un poco de su tragedia que los está matando en esos momentos.

\- Mina ¿Qué tal? ¿han sabido algo de Luna? ¿Cómo está Serena? – preguntó Rei quien venía de la compañía de Lita

\- Hola chicas, Serena está deprimida, no permite que nadie se le acerque, salvo Darién y yo, está muy afectada con lo de Luna – decía la rubia menor preocupada por su hermana

\- necesitamos hacer que Serena vuelva ser la misma… pero comprendemos que esté pasando un momento muy trágico – Lita habló por primera vez

Más tarde Amy fue a la residencia Tsukino a visitar a la rubia y a hacerle una revisión médica en conjunto con Darién, el pelinegro condujo a la peliazul hasta la habitación, notando que la rubia aún continuaba durmiendo

\- espera Darién, esperemos a que despierte para revisarla, me preocupa mucho su estado de salud tanto su estado emocional

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo Amy, últimamente no deja que nadie se le acerque a ella

\- pobre Serena – cerraron la puerta y fueron al comedor a beber algo de agua

Luna continuaba atada en la silla, la mayoría del tiempo estaba luchando por escapar, ya había pasado 2 semanas, pero para ella era como 2000 años ya que no veía la luz del sol, extrañaba tanto a sus niños, al pensar simplemente en ellos las lágrimas se hacían aparecer en sus ojos dejando que cayeran en su rostro preguntándose porque hay seres tan malvados y crueles en el mundo.

notó que Rubeus y sus hombres venían a la bodega donde ella estaba últimamente, el pelirrojo se le acercó a ella

\- bien maldita vieja, ya te llegó la hora – Rubeus la golpeaba con su puño

\- porqué eres tan cruel, ¿Qué propósito tendrías si te vengaras de la familia Tsukino? – preguntó la mujer quien tenía su mano en su mejilla

\- eso no te incumbe vieja, Kunzite haz lo tuyo, deshazte de esta vieja y de toda evidencia

Rubeus se fue de la bodega dando la orden al peliplata de que se deshaga de Luna, los 4 tipos no perdieron el tiempo y pusieron al 100 %, Jadeite tomó la iniciativa golpeando a Luna en el estómago, así pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que se cansaron dejando a la mujer moribunda por los golpes y toda ensangrentada.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella? – preguntó Nephrite viendo cómo se convulsionaba la señora en el suelo

\- la mataremos para que no abra la boca – continuó Kunzite

\- en ¿dónde la tiraremos, Kunzite? – Jadeite preguntó esta vez

\- no preguntes y mejor pensemos en donde sería su lugar de sepultura

en medio día, Serena ya había despertado, estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, se levantó y se vistió para recibir a su novio quien le tenía una sorpresa, ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde cuando Darién llegó con Amy, Lita, Rei. La rubia solamente atinó a soltarse a llorar, extrañaba mucho a sus amigas, las "Sailor Scouts" así como ellas habían optado por llamar así su grupo de amistad donde se conformaban Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei, y Amy. le daban su apoyo a la rubia con un confortable abrazo lleno de amor y de bondad

\- muchas gracias chicas, por venir a visitarme – agradeció la rubia en el momento traía un pequeño refrigerio a sus amigas

\- queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas y a decirte que cuentas con nuestro apoyo en todo momento – Amy prosiguió

\- muchas gracias Amigas – las 5 Sailors se hundían en un afectuoso abrazo

Así Darién dejaba a las chicas conversar mientras él y Sammy continuaban con la búsqueda para la solución de vida de Serena, y con las averiguaciones del paradero de Luna. en cuanto el timbre de la puerta sonó, Sammy fue el primero en salir, y notó que era un paquete que estaba en la puerta, así agachándose para recogerlo

\- "para Serena Tsukino" – repitió el rubio lo que contenía en la nota, buscando más letras en la nota, pero solo encontró el nombre de su hermana escrito en ese papelito

Cerró la puerta y caminó con el paquete en las manos llevándolo hasta la sala de estar, diciéndole a su hermana que tenía un paquete a su nombre, el pelinegro se acercó a la rubia abrazándola dándole el valor para abrirlo, ahí también estaban sus amigas inseparables dándole el valor necesario, la ojiazul tomó el paquete y comenzó a deshacer el papel para envolver haciéndolo añicos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que se trataba de una mini nevera portátil para picnic, a continuación lo abrió y descubrió que había un montón de bolsas de hielo y una nota por encima de ella y lo tomó

\- Serena Tsukino, este es un pequeño regalo por parte de nuestro grupo, ten en cuenta de que este es una pequeña parte de lo que te espera más adelante, averigua más a fondo de la nevera portátil, ahí sabrás de tu regalo – terminó de leer la rubia así dando búsqueda de dicho "regalo"

la rubia buscó el contenido de la caja apartando las bolsas de hielo y dando con una cajita pequeña hasta el fondo, sacó la cajita para la vista de todos y procedió a destaparla cuando desprendió la tapita vio un dedo en una bolsa y hielos alrededor del dedo, se asustó mucho lanzando la caja a lo alto.

Ante la mirada de todos, el dedo cayó en el suelo Sammy fue por el dedo y supuso que el dedo era de Luna, Mina y las demás Scouts estaban petrificadas ante la sorpresa. Darién volteó para verificar que Serena había sufrido un ataque, si había alguien que quería que Serena sufriera era un hecho que lo estaba logrando.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes bien? – cuestionó nervioso el médico

Serena no respondía, estaba petrificada ante la sorpresa de que se trataba del dedo de su nana, cuando de pronto el aire le comenzaba a faltar, el dolor en el pecho crecía oprimiendo su capacidad para respirar, sus fuerzas la abandonaban así perdiéndose de todo.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Qué tienes? – decía Darién mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia quien estaba inconsciente en el piso

Darién buscaba que Serena tuviera pulso, puso el dedo índice y corazón en el Puello de la rubia en busca del pulso

\- ¡no! esto no es bueno – masculló el pelinegro

\- ¿Qué sucede Darién? – preguntó Sammy

\- tu hermana perdió el pulso, estoy buscando que regrese

El médico desgarró la blusa de la rubia así dejando en visto su sostén de color rosa fucsia y puso sus dos manos en su pecho dándole masaje cardiopulmonar (RCP) las Sailors se acercaron a los médicos, Amy llamó una ambulancia.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14**

Los paramédicos habían llegado a la residencia de los Tsukino cuando Lita y Rei apartaban los adornos y la mesa del centro para que los paramédicos pasaran con la camilla y el equipo médico que traían para ayudar a la rubia, después de 15 minutos agotadores, el RCP que Darién le había dado, había surtido efecto, la camilla ya estaba armada y los paramédicos pusieron a Serena con cuidado en la camilla y le pusieron la mascarilla de oxígeno, así partiendo al hospital central de Tokio donde la rubia pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo de su vida, rápidamente la ingresaron en el área de cuidados intensivos.

después de 1 hora de espera en el hospital finalmente salió Darién acompañada de Amy, rápidamente Mina y los demás se acercaron a ellos rodeándolos de preguntas a lo cual el pelinegro respondió

\- esta vez les traigo malas noticias – anunció el médico con mucha cautela, ya que se trataba de la familia de su amor quien están frente a él

\- ¿Qué sucede Darién? – preguntó Sammy mientras abrazaba a su hermana

\- esta vez, Serena sufrió un paro respiratorio, ahorita la logramos estabilizar – habló Amy por el medico quien se encontraba un poco fatigado

\- ¿o sea? que ¿Serena está en estado crítico? – preguntó el rubio

\- así es, me apena haberles comunicado esto, pero en este momento Serena tiene prohibido las visitas – se retiró Darién a descansar en su consultorio,

al abrir la puerta de su consultorio se encontró a Andrew acostado en su camilla, el pelinegro se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Andrew? – preguntó Darién mientras cerraba la puerta de su consultorio y procedía a acostarse un poco

\- me enteré lo que pasó con tu novia. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó con interés

\- lo que pasa es que en la tarde recibió un paquete que contenía el dedo de su nana y le advirtieron que esa es la primera parte de muchas, y pues sabiendo que Serena padece del corazón, esto fue como una bomba atómica, que explotó en el momento que abrió el paquete

\- pero… ¿Cómo te sientes tú? – levantándose para dar paso a su amigo de acostarse

\- fue duro para mi ver como ella se desvanecía en el suelo al recibir eso, pensé que la perdería esta vez – cerró los ojos con fuerza.

al día siguiente Kunzite y los demás levantaron a Luna del piso y la ataron de nuevo a la silla, la mujer mayor ya no estaba consciente, la sacaron de la bodega y la subieron en la camioneta con cristales polarizados y arrancaron a un lugar muy lejos de ahí, después de 3 horas de camino finalmente los secuaces de Rubeus encontraron una pequeña selva ahí se estacionaron y abrieron las puertas de atrás así sacando a la mujer malherida desatándola totalmente de la silla y la arrojaron hacia adentro de la selva.

Kunzite y los demás vieron como Luna iba rodando por el sendero de la selva y una vez que ya no la vieron se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron.

Sin embargo, lo que no se percataron fue que una pareja de campesinos iba por ahí recogiendo algunas hierbas comestibles y otras medicinales, la mujer campesina notó que una mujer estaba malherida así llamando a su esposo para que la ayudara a llevarse a su jacal.

El detective que los Tsukino habían contratado dio a parar en el jacal donde Luna era atendida, el profesionista llamó a Sammy para comunicarle que habían encontrado a Luna, en pésimas condiciones y le dijo que se quedara ahí hasta que él llegara al lugar donde estaba su nana. los campesinos estaban felices de que la mujer que encontraron moribunda había sido trasladada al hospital de Tokio donde estaba Serena.

Para fortuna de Sammy y Mina, Serena aún estaba en terapia intensiva y sus visitas aún estaban restringidas, al ingresar al hospital Darién fue Dr. que revisó a Luna.

El cuadro médico de Luna indicaba que estaba bien, solo unos huesos fracturados y unos que otros golpes y moretones, y por la tortura que recibió la mujer mayor, había perdido la capacidad del habla. por lo que Amy dio la orden de que se le realizara una tomografía para verificar que todo esté bien.

Darién dio la estricta orden de que Luna no supiera que Serena se puso muy grave y se encontraba en cuidados intensivos.

Días después Luna se recuperaba muy favorablemente recibiendo besos de Mina y de Sammy, estaba muy feliz de estar con vida y con sus niños a la vez, pero… una sola persona no estaba con ella.

\- Luna, daría todo por volver a escucharte – decía la rubia menor mientras tomaba la mano de su nana

\- Se...re...n… - Luna con dificultad pronunció palabra alguna – haciendo que Mina y Sammy se sorprendieran de la rápida evolución de su nana

\- Serena, no está nana, ella está… - estaba a punto de confesar donde estaba su hermana mayor, pero Sammy la detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro y haciendo la señal de un "no" con la cabeza

Los hermanos Tsukino fueron a ver a Luna haciendo rehabilitación para poder fortalecer sus huesos de nuevo, lo estaba haciendo bien, unas que otras veces se caía, pero se ponía de nuevo de pie.

Después de dejar a Luna realizar sus actividades, los rubios fueron al consultorio de Darién para pedir permiso para visitar a Serena, ya que tenían días sin saber de ella, el médico accedió con la única condición de no hablar mucho y poniéndose el traje casual de los visitantes.

Al entrar en el área de cuidados intensivos, el pelinegro los guió hasta la habitación donde tenía un gigantesco cristal por donde podían ver perfectamente al paciente delicado. Mina fue la primera en pasar, abrió la puerta y la cerró con extrema precaución así acercándose a su hermana, al verla los ojos se le aguaron en las lágrimas, pues su hermana tenía un respirador artificial, un aparato quien la mantenía viva, y sus ojos estaban parchados con cinta médica, esta cinta la tenía en los parpados evitando así que despertara, tenía un montón de catéteres alrededor de su cuerpo y torso de su brazo. se le acercó lo bastante y le tomó la mano que tenía libre de agujas y comenzó a hablarle

\- Serena, hermana… tienes que despertar, todos te echan de menos – comenzó a llorar – te extraño mucho, extraño a la Serena fuerte y decidida… te digo un secreto, que sé que te gustará y te alegrará

\- la nana Luna, nuestra nana Luna ya está de regreso con nosotros, sí… lo que oyes hermana, así que tienes que despertar y salir de unidades de cuidado intensivo para que vayas a abrazarla

Serena solo apretó la mano de Mina en forma de que, si la escuchaba, pero no podía despertar, la rubia menor sintió el apretón que le daba la rubia mayor, sonriéndole y asintiendo en señal de "tú puedes".

Mina le sugirió a Darién de llevar a Luna a terapia intensiva para que estuviera con Serena, ya que sería una terapia para Luna recuperar el habla, si le habla a su niña, el pelinegro pareció meditarlo un momento y vió que tenía lógica lo que la rubia decía, así que accedió a hacerlo.

Luna estaba en su silla de ruedas siendo llevado por Sammy, Mina se adelantó para abrir la puerta, cuando la mujer vió quien estaba ahí intentó levantarse a toda velocidad, ya estando adentro Sammy y Mina las dejaron a solas, pero se quedaron afuera observando por el enorme ventanal que tenía la habitación.

\- mi… niña… - comenzó a articular la mujer mayor tomando la mano de Serena – aq…qui… estoy, per…do…na…me – Serena sintió una mano y comenzó a mover los parpados queriendo despertar.

Luna se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía parches en los parpados, los médicos no querían que despertara todavía, ya que era arriesgado para ella, Sammy se dio cuenta y entró a proceder a retirarle los parches y quedándose a un lado de su nana

Serena despertó y giró su cabeza, pensaba que era efecto de su subconsciente que le estaba jugando una broma tan pesada, extrañaba a su nana a montones, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la realidad. miró a Luna con vendas en las manos, ahí recordó de lo que había pasado previamente.

\- na…na… - la rubia mayor sonrió al ver bien a su nana, soltándose a llorar – Mina y todos se acercaron a ella intentando calmarla

\- serena, no es un sueño – reconfortó Sammy – Luna está entre nosotros, está bien – todos le sonreían a Serena

\- fue una verdadera tragedia, nana, te extrañé mucho – lloró la rubia


End file.
